My Life in Hogwarts
by Isabelle Sparrow
Summary: Rosalie has lived in Paris almost her whole life till her 4th year when she has to move to London with her sister and her best friend. Many huge twists catch the girls of guard, while they make friend with the golden trio, and maybe someone else.
1. WE'RE WHAT?

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a new story that I started about a year ago. It's about three girls that move to London in their 4th**** year. Of course they meet the golden trio, but one of them seems to catch the eye of Draco Malfoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original characters, nor the original plot, but I do own my characters, and my semi-plot.**

**Enjoy!**

"Jamie! Stop snoring!" I yell at my sister as I punch the bottom of the top bunk to wake her up.

"Why'd you wake me up? I was having a great dream." she paused to sigh.

"Is it time for breakfast?" I could feel Jamie sitting on her bed. That was my sister. Always hungry.

"No. It's 7 in the morning. Look at your clock!" even though we weren't muggles, we lived in a muggle neighborhood. Well, really, we lived in the country side of France, but we had neighbors some mile or two from us. And because we were surrounded by muggles, we had no choice, but to use muggle stuff, like clocks. We even had our own television, which was quite fascinating.

My family haven't always lived in Paris. When Jamie and I were six years old, we moved from London, to this house, because of my dad's job. It's great here now. We go to Beauxbaton, but when my parents were our age, they went to Hogwarts.

"Well then, I'm going back to bed. Go-" Jamie was interrupted by our Mum.

"Girls! Wake up! Your dad and I have a surprise for you two!" she yelled from downstairs.

"We're coming." Jamie and I yelled in harmony. We both chuckled. As I was stretching, Jamie jumped down from the top bunk.

"Jamie, there is a reason why there's stairs leaning against your bed. Why don't you use them?"

"Nah, it takes up too much time, and muscle strength. Anyways, jumping down is way more fun."

"And more dangerous." I mutter under my nose, but Jamie has wolf ears.

"Shut up. I won't hurt myself. I'm too awesome to get hurt."

"Sure you are." I said laughing, and soon Jamie joins in. As we're walking down the stairs, I say,

"I'm hope it's a new broom." Jamie looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, being the Quidditch freak you are, you'd want one. But, if it would be a broom, Mum would only call you, not both of us." I take that in consideration as we continued down the staircase.

When we reached the kitchen, I saw that Mum cooked up our favorite breakfast meal. Her homemade waffles with blueberries. The bad thing was that Mum only cooked that when there was some bad new, or on our birthdays. Of course, Jamie ran straight to the waffles, unaware of what news was to come.

"Hey Mum, Dad. Why are you guys up so early? It's a Saturday." I told them.

"We know, but we couldn't wait to tell you girls the news." Dad said in reply.

"Ok, well, we're ready." Jamie said with food falling out of her mouth.

"Jamie!" Mum yelled. Jamie smiled and mumbled something that sounded like a sorry.

"Your father got promoted!" our Mum said, and I let a my breath out. _It's a good thing. A Good Surprise. Nothing bad. _I reassured myself.

"And the best part is that we're moving to London!" Mm father said.

"NO!" Jamie yelled out. I was on the verge of tears.

"What. . . About our. . . Friends and. . . Beauxbaton?" I asked in between my breaths.

"What friends? You have none, Rosie." what Jamie said was true. I had only one true friend, Janice Kirlin, while Jamie had many friends.

"Well," My mum said giving Jamie her fine glare,

"You'll meet new friends there, and I'll talk to Jim and Carry to see if they'll let Janice come with us, seeing that you two are so close." I thought about it. _It might not be so bad, Rose. Janice might come, and even if she doesn't, it'll be a whole different school. A whole new life, and this time, I wouldn't embarrass myself as I did 2 years ago in the 1__st__ year._

"Fine, I'll go." I said, but still not sure about my choice.

"At a girl, Rosie." My dad smiled.

"Well, I'm not going." Jamie was stubborn like I wasn't, but luckily, I knew just the trick.

"Jamie, there will be lots of new cute boys there." wait for it, wait for it. She crossed her arms, but I knew I won her over.

"Fine I'll go, but I won't be happy." I smiled, and we all hugged (or at least we all tried to hug. Jamie was giving us a hard time.)

_Dear Diary,_

_We are moving in a week. I found out that Janice is coming with us! I am so happy that she can come. Every night now, I can braid her blonde hair before bed. She always wanted curls like mine, but she has straight hair. I love when people have blonde hair with green eyes just like Janice's hair. Goodness, I can't wait, but Jamie sure can. She called all her friends, took up the phone for hours I might add, and told them to keep in touch. Then she cried, for hours, and I'm the sensitive one! But I now that when she gets to Hogwarts, she'll be all fine._

_You hold all my deepest and darkest secrets, and going to London, that's a new fresh start, so I've decided to leave you here. I don't want to be reminded about all this._

_God, I can't believe I'm crying. I guess you're my best friend. I can't even tell Jamie or Janice the things I tell you, but it'll be alright, no?_

_Love for the last time,_

_Rosalie _

I laughed. Can I be more of an idiot? Crying over a diary.

Shaking my head, I walked downstairs where Jamie and Janice were talking.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with two lunatics now." my sister said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hah, get used to it." I told her.

Two nights before we were leaving, Jamie got all her friends for a sleepover, and it was such a full house that Janice and I decided to camp in our back yard.

Because we had a huge backyard, we moved our tent to were we couldn't se our test, nor hear the noise that Jamie and her friends were causing.

"Do you know how to set a tent up?" I asked Janice.

"No." I groaned.

"We have to go back to get my dad so he can do it." I told her, and got ready to walk to the house, but Janice caught my arm.

"Let's sleep under the stars. It's a beautiful night, and there aren't usually so many stars as there are today. Which was a lie, there was always this many stars but I didn't argue as I knew Janice loved sleeping under the stars, something her parent didn't let her do.

"Sure." I agreed, and we pulled our sleeping bags out, laying them on the grass.

"Do we have everything?" Janice asked, and I nodded, opening a can of pop. Janice grabbed a chocolate frog, and we talked while we ate and drank.

"I can't believe that we're going to Hogwarts. I've done some research about it in my parents library, and it looks like such a bloody good school!" she squealed.

"You did research in the summer?" I asked. But then again, I wasn't surprised.

"You should know me better than that. Of course I did!"

"Do they have a Quidditch field?" I asked her.

"Um, yes. A rather big one too. But what worries me is that they have house-elves working in the kitchen! How cruel is that?" she exclaimed. Janice was a vegetarian, and she hated any sort of cruelty to animals, even if they like it, like the house-elves, but I didn't tell her.

"Yea. It's cruel." I mumbled, looking at the stars.

"I wonder if the stars have meanings. Like, if they can tell your future or something." I said. Janice laid down on her sleeping bag next to mine.

"That'll be nice. You just look at the stars, and then you see your whole life in front of you. I wonder if the stars are the same in London." Janice remarked, and I nodded slowly, drifting off to sleep.

After another two days of complaining (from Jamie,) crying (from Jamie,) and questions (from Jamie) we where finally driving to London.

"Why do we have to drive to London, aren't we wizards?" my sister asked my parents.

"Jamie, we need to seem normal for the muggles." Mum said, and she grimaced.

After 6 ½ hours of non-stop complaints and questions, thank you Jamie, we finally arrived in London. Our new house was a white, medium-sized cottage on the countryside. It had two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The whole house was a natural green, except our room, which was a baby pink. When we arrived there, Janice went to check out our room while Jamie, our dad, and I went to go see the garden.

It was huge, and all the flowers were blooming. There were daises, irises, tulips, and my favorite, roses.

Dragonflies were flying around, and I spotting maybe a three handfuls of butterflies.

"Dad, this is amazing!" I told him.

"I'm glad you like it. Jamie? How do you like it?" he asked her.

"Fine." she muttered, though I knew she loved it. So much room to ride her skateboard, play soccer, and such.

Janice came running to us.

"Oh, Jamie look, our room is baby pink. Don't you just love that color?" asked Janice.

"Baby pink? Are you serious?" Jamie questioned. Did I tell you that Jamie hated pink?

"Of course, Rosie said that you guys liked pink, don't you?" my dad said. Oh-Uh. Jamie looked straight into my blue eye, which was the only thing in common.

"Why do you have to ruin my life?" she yelled at me. She ran to our room to make sure that we weren't joking.

"UH, PINK!" she screamed. Janice and I just rolled our eyes and laughed.

**So, did you like it? If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review to tell me how to make it better. Oh, and if you're a big fan of Pirates of the Caribbean, please check my other story out: **_**Sword of Death**_**. Thanks!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

Our room was split into three different rooms.

Jamie's was painted, by magic, aqua, and had pictures of muggle "skatebobers" or something like that. Her bed was black with aqua pillows, and was always a mess. Her clothes where laying everywhere and her muggle sport magazines where all over the place.

We had three closets, (thank god) so each of us got one. Jamie's was a mess. She colored it black with skulls at the top. You couldn't see her desk. All you could see was the black legs of it.

Janice's side was a forest green with pictures of animals all over, she was an animal lover. She had books all over the floor and her brown desk. Her nine-inch rosewood wand was lying on a map of London. Her bed was a dark shade of brown, with green pillows to match her walls. Janice's clothes where neatly folded in her closet which had trees painted on it, (she painted them and her whole room herself, but Jamie couldn't understand why.)

My side was a nice lilac purple. I had cute muggle actors, and Quidditch teams posted on my wall. My silver-n-purple bed was always made, and my clothes where put in my closet. My white desk was neatly staked with books and Witch Weekly. My wand was always lying on my desk.

"Why don't you try cleaning one day, Jamie? It's really fun." I said to her.

"It's really fun." she mocked me.

"It's not fun. Anyway, I know where everything is so no need to worry."

"Oh really? Where's your wand?" Janice asked.

"Uhhh, ya. I know where it is. It's over here." she pointed to under her bed.

"I mean, err, over here." Next, she pointed in her closet. She scratched her long curls, and thought for a minute.

"No, I don't know where it is." she admitted.

"Wait till mum see's this."

"Wait till mum see's what?" our mother walked into our room.

"Having a good d- JAMIE ANN BROWNETTE! LOOK AT YOUR ROOM! CLEAN THIS UP NOW!"

"Yes darling Mother." Janice and I giggled but when mum looked at us, we stopped.

"Your room must be done before 2 o'clock because we are going to Diagon Alley." she pleaded her baby blue skirt and left.

"Help, please?" we looked over at Jamie. She looked at us with her big blue eyes.

"Fine." Janice and I said.

"It gives us more time to dress." I said.

After 30 minutes of digging through Jamie's "things", (I swear some of that stuff was alive) it was 1 o'clock.

"An hour to look perfect!" Janice exclaimed. We looked at each other and ran to the bathroom.

"I was here first."

"No, I was." after a 5-minute fight, I let Janice go first. I was going to pick out something to wear. I finally picked cute black skinny jeans, with a beige shoulder cut-of t-shirt with a tiger printed on top. Right after my picking, Janice was out from the bathroom.

"How do I look?" she asked twirling around. She was wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans, and a long black shirt. Her hair was in a high pony. She had light mascara on and she was wearing black flats.

"Absolutely stunning. Wait- I forgot shoes." Jamie's looked up from her magazine.

"I'll go in the bathroom while you figure out you "crisis", ok?"

"Sure, whatever." I tell Jamie. I ran to my closet, and ran through all my pairs of shoes. Finally, I picked out a pair of flip-flops.

"Jamie, you look nice." I heard Janice say. I turned and saw Jamie. My sister was wearing faded skinny jeans, a black hello kitty shirt, black converses, a peace necklace, and her favorite earrings, the ones that looked like toast. Her hair was loose, and she had a little eyeliner.

"Why thank you." she said and then started walking like a model. We all laughed, and I looked at the clock. 2:45.

"Fifteen minutes! I won't be able to get ready that fast!" I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could.

Coming out of the shower, I realized that somehow, I did make it. I put in two pigtails and put on mascara and blush. I looked pretty good.

"All done! And with five minutes to spare!"

"Beautiful!" yelled Janice and Jamie. We started laughing our heads off.

"Ready?" we heard mum yell.

"Yep!" all three of us said at the same time. We laughed hysterically, and walked downstairs.

"You girls look beautiful! Let's go." my mum said, and we walked downstairs.

"Diagon Alley is the most beautiful place on earth." I said. There were so many stores and witches, wizards, and owls.

"I love it here!" Janice remarked.

"Wait till you get to Hogwarts." our mom said.

"First we need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get you money, and then you three are going shopping!"

"Cool. Whoa, wait the three of us? What about you? Or are you kicking Jamie out?" I asked

"Hey!"

"Whatever Jamie." I smiled at her.

"You three are going shopping alone; I have some business to take care of." she told us.

"Awesome! Um, mum. What is Gringotts?" we looked at my mum and nodded.

It turned out to be a bank, but it was beautiful. We had to go through bronze, then silver doors to get through. The inside was magnificent. It was marble and little people walked around.

"Mrs. B, who are these little tiny people?"

"Well, these tiny people are goblins, they run the bank. But be careful girls, these goblins are very greedy and will protect there money at any cost." answered my mum. Then I realized how ugly the goblins where. They were short, had big heads, and had really long fingers. They where sitting in rows at enormous counters, so mum went to one of them.

"How may I help you?" asked a goblin with a raspy voice.

"I'd like to withdraw some money from vault 138, please."

"Key, please." my mum took out a tiny, hard to see, gold key and gave it to the goblin. I wonder how she found that key in her purse of unorganized mess. The goblin popped out of his seat, and said,

"Follow me, please." we followed the goblin, to a cart.

"We're going on a rollercoaster?" Janice asked. She loved rollercoasters. Her and her dad always went to DisneyLand Paris.

"No Janice, this is how we go to our vault. But it is like a rollercoaster." my mum answered.

Oh no, I hate rollercoaster's, they always make me barf. Jamie was looking at me because she was the only one who knew about it.

"Come on, now. Hurry if you want more time shopping." my mum told us. Ok, maybe it won't be as bad today. We all stepped in. The goblin stepped in and opened a gate. The whole thing looked like a giant rollercoaster and was traveling miles and miles under London.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride. Gringotts is not responsible for any injuries." gulp. What did they mean by injuries? I was going to get out, and let them go, but it was a little too late.

"Hey, it not that ba- ahhhhhhhhhhh." I said, but then we where going down, down, down, down.

"Rosie, you don't look so well." Janice yelled at me, obviously enjoying the ride.

After 5 minute of misery, we where finally at vault 138. The goblin turned the key and we went into a walk in vault. It was huge. We weren't that rich but we still had lots of money. Mum filled a handful in three bags and gave it to us.

"Wow, mum. This is a lot of money. We only need half this much." Jamie said to my mum.

"I know, but go buy something you don't need and lunch." my mum answered.

"Wow, thanks mum." Jamie and I said and Janie said,

"Thanks Mrs. B."

"Your welcome, girls" she replied smiling. We sat back down in the cart, and after another 5 minutes of twists and turns, I ran to the loo, not to use the bathroom though.

After all that, we and mum separated.

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" Asked Jamie. Our mum told us about every store here at Diagon Alley.

"Let's get our robes first, I guess." I said. We walked in to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Looking around, we found the necessary black robes for Hogwarts, and bought them. Next to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, was Flourish & Blotts, where we bought all the books we needed and Janice bought some extra.

"Why do you have so many books Jan?" My sister asked walking out of Flourish & Blotts.

"Unlike you, I like to read." Janice answered. I rolled my eyes. All that bickering was going to give me a headache.

"We already have wands so we don't need to go to Olivan-" I started to say, but Janice interrupted me.

"I need her." Janice yelled. She was pointing to a brown Tawny owl. She ran to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Excuse me sir, but I would like to buy this brown Tawny owl please."

"13 Galleons." the shopkeeper said.

"Here you go." Janice said, and gave her the money.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Janice walked out from the store, with a cage in her hand.

"Meet Dawn." she said showing us the owl.

"Nice name Jan." Jamie said.

"Thanks Jamie."

"Ok, as I was saying we have wands, so we don't need to go to Ollivander's. I'm hungry. Let's go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor." I told them.

"Ice cream for lunch? I'm there." Jamie told us and I laughed

"Sure, why not." Janice answered, and we walked over to the ice cream parlor. I ordered a strawberry fudge sundae, Jamie got a Triple Chocolate sundae, and Janice got a banana split. We sat down at a small circular table, and began to eat.

"Oh god, this is so good!" Jamie exclaimed after her first bite of ice cream. Janice and I nodded in agreement.

"Diagon Alley is such a pretty place." Janice said.

"I guess you're right, but I still do miss France. And all my friend." Jamie sighed.

"Knowing you, you'll probably have a million friends by the first day, and I'll only have Janice." I told her.

"Hah! Like that'll be true." Jamie said, laughing. Accidentally, she spit some ice cream on Janice.

"Ew! Jamie!" Janice yelled, and flicked some ice cream at Jamie. "What was that for!" Jamie said, and I stepped in before this would turn into a big fight.

"Stop it!" I yelled, and surprisaly, they did.

After our tummies where full, we went to Magical Menagerie, which was home to many different animals. There purple toad, fire crabs, and poisonous orange snails. A fat white rabbit that could turn in to a silk hat, and in the back, cats of every color, ravens, and sleek black rats playing eat the other rat's tail.

"Hello, dear girls. How may I help you?" an old woman asked us.

"I would like to buy this black cat please." my sister told her.

"A black cat, really sis?" I said

"Why not." Jamie answered. The old woman gave Jamie a black female cat with extremely green eyes.

"How much?"

"23 galleons." the lady said.

"Here you go." Jamie said, and gave her the money.

"Thank you, Have a nice day." and we walked out of there.

"What's her name?" Janice and I said together.

"Whiskers." Jamie told us.

"Awww, how cute." Janice said. I laughed at her.

"Such an original name, sis." she tried to hit my, but I moved a tad bit faster.

We did the rest of our shopping and then I saw it. A Nimbus 2001. I ran to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"How much?" I asked the couple that ran the store

"You got lucky! You are the 10,000th costumer! You get to Firebolt for Free!" they both yelled. I nearly fainted.

"Really! Awesome! Are you sure?" both of them nodded.

"Thanks!" I yelled, hugging them both. I took my new Firebolt and ran out to show Jamie and Janice.

"Look!" I squealed.

"How much did you pay, sis?"

"Nothing!" I said, and Janice looked at me with wide, green eyes.

"You stole it?"

"No, I won it!" They both smiled at me.

"Congrats Rosie!" They yelled.

"Thanks!"

All the sudden, I stepped on my flip-flop and started falling, when a boy caught me.

"Watch where you're going." he said in a mean voice and pushed me up. I looked up at him and he had grey eyes and platinum blonde hair. He looked strangely familiar.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be." my head hung down. I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Ros-" But he was gone. Jamie and Janice ran up to me.

"Are you ok, Rosie?" asked Janice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who was he?" my sister asked.

"I don't know."


	3. Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter Three: Quidditch World Cup**

After the pleasant trip to Diagon Alley, we were 3 weeks away from starting school.

"Wake up, girls! I have another surprise for you." I heard moaning and groaning from my friends.

"Is it going to be a good surprise this time?" asked Jamie when we were downstairs.

"We are going to the Quidditch World Cup!" my dad told us.

"Really?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Our mum and dad nodded their heads.

"We're leaving tomorrow in the morning." my dad said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" we cried out. Janice, Jamie, and I started jumping around.

"We have pretty good seats also, right next to Barty Crouch and another pair of his guests. He invited us, because of how well your father is doing in his job." our mum told us.

"Who are the guests?" Janice asked.

"The Malfoys. Jamie and Rosie just to play with their son, Draco." Dad answered.

"I don't remember him."

"Of course you don't, Rosie darling. Last time you saw him was when you where 5 and where still living in London." Dad said. Wow, I do remember a name Draco. Draco Malfoy.

"We have to get our stuff ready! How long are we staying there?" Janice asked.

"Well, we don't know for sure, but probably 2 days. It may be longer, the longest was little over 2 months, right honey?" my dad said.

"No 3 months, sweetie."

"Ah yes, we may stay up to 3 weeks only, because you girls are beginning school." said my dad. I can't wait!

The day dragged on. I kept looking at the clock as if it went minute-by-minute. I couldn't fall asleep, but Jamie snored away.

The next morning, mum woke us up at 5 o'clock. We quickly dressed up, (Jamie wore brown skinny jeans with a blue tank top and a sweater, Janice wore leggings with a long t-shirt and a sweater, and I wore baggy grey sweatpants, a plain white shirt, and a sweater) ate breakfast, and left the house at half past five.

While we were walking, we met up with two families. The first one was the Diggory's; Amos Diggory was a red-faced man, with a short brown beard. His son was an extremely handsome boy and was around the age of seventeen, whose name was Cedric.

The other family was the Weasley's. There were a total seven people in that family. Seven people!

"Hello, my name is Arthur Weasley; you must be the new wizards who just moved in." Arthur Weasley was a tall red headed man who had a warm smile.

"Yes, my name is Michael Brownette. These are my two twin daughters Rosie and Jamie," dad said pointing to us. We smiled warmly at Mr. Weasley.

"And this is Rosie's best friend, Janice Kirlin." She also smiled. Then Mr. Diggory came to talk to us.

"Long walk, gentleman?"

"Not too bad, Michael?"

"Thirty minute walk, more or less, Amos?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we Cedric? All these yours, Arthur?" he looked at Mr. Weasley's group.

"No, only the redheads. This is Fred and George," these two where the eldest, or though it seemed, and they looked like twins. They were in the back talking to each other, but when they heard there name, they said hi

"Ron," he pointed to a tall boy, who looked our age. He smiled at us gingerly.

"And Ginny." she was the youngest of the group, and the only girl in the redheads.

"Hey."

"This is Hermione Granger, friend of Ron's," he pointed to a nice girl, our age, with long bushy hair

"And Harry Potter, another friend of Ron's." Harry Potter had jet-black hair and green eyes.

"Harry Potter? Like the Potter who survived the killing curse?" asked Jamie. He nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you!"

"You too." he answered.

"Harry, you have eyes just like Jamie's cat." Janice said, which seemed to embarrass Jamie because she nudged Janice. He just laughed.

"Hopefully that's a good thing." Harry and Jamie exchanged smiles. "Must be time, do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos." asked Mr. Weasley

"No more." then he pulled down an old boot.

"All you do is touching the boot, ok?" said my dad. We looked at him like he was mental, but we all touched the boot.

"Three….. Two….One…." All the sudden, my feet left the ground. It was like flying, except you couldn't let go of the boot.

"This is awesome!" Jamie yelled, and Janice and I laughed.

The "ride" lasted for a mere 5 seconds or so, and soon my feet touch the ground, or more like I fell down. I was pulling myself up when Fred fell on me.

"Sorry Rosie. I got your name right, right?"

"Yeah Fred."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George."

"Really?"

"No." I giggled.

"Whoa, sissy look." we where on top on a hill. There where millions of tents set up, then a forest, and far away, you could see the World Cup Stadium.

"Morning Basil." Mr. Weasley said to a older looking man.

"Hello there Arthur. Here, I'll find your campsite…Weasley and Brownette… About a quarter of a mile's walk, first field you come to. You two are both next each other. Ask for Mr. Roberts," Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jamie, Janice, and I smiled to the fact that we're sleeping next door. We all became friends during the 20-minute walk.

"Diggory… Second field…. Ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thanks Basil." Mr. Weasley said, and he told everyone to follow him. While he, Mr. Diggory, and my dad talked, Ginny and Janice where talking about Cedric; Fred, George, and Cedric where arguing about some Quidditch match against them; Harry and Jamie where just talking and smiling at each other; and Hermione, Ron, and I were talking about the World Cup.

"I really don't know who will win," Ron told us.

"Ireland has a good team, but Bulgaria has Viktor Krum." I loved Viktor Krum; he is such a great seeker.

"So I see you know a lot about Quidditch, eh?" Ron asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Look it's a girl that know Quidditch!"

"Shut up, Ron!" I told him.

"Viktor Krum? Who's he?" Hermione asked, and we both stared at her.

"You…Don't know who…Viktor Krum is!" I yelled at her.

I was about to explain who he was, but we arrived at our field. We said our goodbyes to the Diggory's, even Fred and George said good-bye, and went to see this Mr. Roberts.

While Mr. Weasley and dad got our tent ready, we talked some more, but I let the "Viktor Krum" thing pass. Soon, Mr. Weasley called Harry over to help him with money. I smiled to myself. _Hermione and Harry are the only ones who can use muggle money. Funny._

Anyway, when that was settled, we went to our fields to set our tents up. The Weasley's post said "Weezly" which made me giggle.

"Girls, let go set up our tent." Dad said, and we all had to say goodbye, and that we'll see each other very soon.

Once we put up our tent, we found out it was huge. Maybe it wasn't as big as our house, but for a tent that looked that small, it was rather huge.

"So that's how you set a tent. Must remember." Janice mumbled to herself.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Janice, Jamie, and I went to go get souvenirs. Fred and George didn't go because they spent all their money gambling with a man called Ludo Bagman. They said that Ireland will win but Krum would catch the snitch. Ginny went shopping with her dad and three other brothers, Percy, Charlie, and Bill, that just came.

"Look, an action figure of Viktor Krum! How much?" Ron asked the sales wizard.

"2 Sickles." Ron gave him the money; he also bought a dancing shamrock hat and a big rosette.

"What are these?" Janice pointed to a pair of binoculars.

"These are omnioculars, you can replay action…. Slow everything down… and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. 10 Galleons each." Said the sales wizard while chewing gum.

"Six pairs please." Harry said. I widen my blue eyes.

"Harry, you really didn't ne-" Jamie started

"But I wanted to." Said Harry. We all thanked him. On our way back to our tent, Hermione, Harry, and Ron met some friends, so we stayed and chatted.

We later found out that our seats were right above the Weasley's.

When we walked to the Stadium, (It was a long walk) we played along the way. Fred and George kept on playing jokes on Ron, Harry and Jamie talked the whole time, and Hermione, Ginny, Janice, and I singed, danced, and goofed around.

When we got there, we walked to the top, up what seemed a million staircases.

Then I tripped over my flip-flop and fell, until someone caught me.

"For god's sake, look where you're going." it was the boy. He pushed me up.

"Sorry." I said quietly, and he looked at the Weasley's.

"Awww, look who it is. Potty and the Weasel's. Oh look, the mudbloods here too. I didn't know that you guys could afford all this." he said while smirking. I looked at him. Bloody hell, was he cruel.

"Now, now. Be nice Draco." a man said. No, it can't be Draco Malfoy, can it?

"Lucius, how nice to see you again!" my father exclaimed. Of course it has to be Draco Malfoy.

Lucius, Draco's father, looked just like Draco but with really long hair and a much colder face.

"Girls, this is Lucius Malfoy, my old friend. And, is this Draco?"

"Yes, he has grown has he?" Mr. Malfoy said.

"These are my twins, Rosie and Jamie." neither one of us did nothing.

"Girls, say hello." our father pushed us. I could just tell that Jamie loathed Mr. Malfoy and Draco as much as I did.

"Hi." we said blandly.

"And this is Janice Kirlin, Rosie's friend."

"Hi." she didn't like them either, I could see.

"Where is Narcissa?"

"In the loo, Louise?

"She stayed home. Not a big fan of Quidditch." Mr. Malfoy looked straight at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, nice to see you again." he said, smirking.

"Not so nice to see you." All of us kids laughed except Draco.

"Don't talk to my father that way Potter." Draco said.

"I can do what I want, Malfoy." Harry said and Malfoy smirked.

"We'll see about that." he said and Harry looked like he was going to explode.

"Kids, let's go to our seat's." Mr. Weasley said, pulling the kids upwards.

"Oh, Arthur. Didn't see you there in your rags you call clothes." Mr. Malfoy called out.

"Let's go kids." said Mr. Weasley, trying to keep his anger down. They started going up and Janice, Jamie and I tried to follow them.

"Oh, no girls. You stay here." our father said, and we sighed.

"Girls, go talk with Draco, while Lucius and I talk." he told us, and went over to Mr. Malfoy. From a start of a great day, it was getting worse. Malfoy walk to us. I was going to turn around so I could face Janice, when I, again, tripped over my flip-flop. Of course, he caught me. He glared at me and I got right off.

"Watch…..where …you're going!" he spit out. I gulped; he looked as he could kill me.

"Sorry! Maybe if you don't want to catch me every time I fall, why don't you go to your horrid father?" at first, he glared, and then he smirked.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I couldn't move a muscle, and I fell to the ground. Janice glared at him.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy was flying backward and in the middle, Jamie yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he froze and fell hard at the ground. Janice used a spell to unfreeze me.

"GIRLS!" we forgot that our father and Mr. Malfoy were watching the whole time.

"Oh no." whispered Jamie. Mr. Malfoy went to unfreeze Malfoy, while our father stomped to us.

"Explain. Now!" our father yelled, and therefore, we explained, all of it, from the start at Diagon Alley.

"Apologize to Draco, now!" we look at him.

"What no! HE is the one who should apologize!" I yelled

"Oh, no. He won't apologize. Look what you did to him! Stupid girls." Mr. Malfoy said out if nowhere.

"Where going to the Weasley's." Jamie said.

"No you're not! Come back here! Now!" nevertheless, we where already up. We could hear our dad apologizing to the Malfoys.

"What happened there, we could hear yelling?" Harry asked. Janice told them what happened.

"Malfoy is just… Err." said Hermione, thinking of a word.

"Oh no, here they come. We're gonna be grounded for weeks!" I said. Malfoy took a seat to most far away from us; he had a small bruise on his right cheek.

"Girls, come here." we came to our father.

"After the Quidditch World Cup, you are going straight to bed, and when we get home, we will talk about the rest of you punishment." he explained and we went to sit down right above Harry, Hermione, and Ron so we could talk.

Ludo Bagman was sitting near us with Cornelius Fudge, (A great honor, as he was the Minister of Magic) and started the game.

"And now, without any further ado, allow me to introduce . . . The Bulgarian National Team Mascot!" the Bulgarian side roared.

"Ahhh, look," said Mr. Weasley.

"They brought Veela."

"What are veel-" started Harry, but then we saw them. Veela were young woman, gorgeous woman. Most men had there ears plugged, but few, like Harry, The Weasley's (All except Mr. Weasley) and Malfoy, where looking at them like they were madly in love. Harry started climbing the wall of the box, when Hermione said,

"Harry, what are you doing?" then the Veela stopped dancing and the music stopped. The boys started ripping up their Irish things. Mr. Weasley took the hat from Ron, and said that he would want this, when the Irish had their say.

"Honestly!" Hermione said as she pulled Harry back to his seat.

"And now, kindly put your wands up in the air . . . For the Irish National Team Mascots!" Ludo continued. It looked a comet, shooting and then splitting in to two. It made a rainbow. A shamrock would go around, and golden rain fell from, no wait, it was gold!

"Here Harry, now you need to buy me a Christmas present." said Ron. I finally figured out that tiny leprechauns gave us the money. Jamie and Janice where fighting over some pieces of gold.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, kindly welcome- the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. I give you Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand- Krum!" at the name of Krum, the girls went wild.

"That's Krum, Hermione. See?" I told her.

"Oh." she said in a low whisper. Krum was thin and had very bushy, dark eyebrows. He looked much older that he really was, eighteen.

"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team." said Bagman.

"Presenting- Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaand- Lynch!" I slowed down my Omnioculars, slow enough to see that each player had a Firebolt.

"And one of our most special guest, Hassan Mostafa, for Egypt." a small, bald wizard, wearing gold robes and a silver whistle, came out with a wooden box. I was guessing that was where the balls where. Mostafa opened the box and out plunged two jet black Bludgers, and the golden snitch. He picked up the blood-red Quaffle and put his whistle to his mouth.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" chanted Bagman, and soon the whole arena was chanting with him. At one Mostafa blew his whistle, threw the Quaffle up, and the game had started. After a few seconds of watching Ireland play, I new they were fantastic, and of to a great start. It was Quidditch like never before! After watching for couple of minutes, the first goal was made!

"Whoa, go Ireland!" I yelled, as Bagman made his documentary.

"WHAT? How is that possible? Levski's got the Quaffle!" we looked at Harry, who looked bedazzled.

"Harry! Your Omnioculars are slowing everything down for you!" said Hermione, while we watched Ireland score two more goals. The score was thirty-zero, and the game was getting bloodier. The Bulgarian Beaters where hitting the ball with all there force.

Finally, Ivanova scored the first goal for Bulgaria. The boys plugged there fingers in there ears because of the Veela who where dancing like crazy.

After the Veela stopped dancing, Bulgaria had the Quaffle again. All the suddun, I heard millions of wizards gasp. Krum and Lynch, had the snitch in sight, and where flying straight at the wall.

"Look, they're gonna crash!" yelled Hermione, but she was half-right. Krum pulled upward at the last moment, while Lynch crashed!

"Oh my god, is he alright?" Janice yelled horror-stuck. She was a HUGE fan of Lynch. Krum tricked him! He didn't the snitch at all!

Lynch was getting medical service from mediwizards and in five minutes, he was back to normal. After fifteen amazing minutes, Ireland score 10 more time, making the score one hundred and thirty to ten.

The game was getting much more brutal. A penalty to Ireland was given, because of use of elbows. The Veela started flipping their hair and then they started dancing. Mostafa obviously forgot to plug his ears because he was with the Veela.

Soon, a person kicked his shins, and he started arguing with them. Many fights happened after that, and Ireland scored once more.

Finally, it looked like Krum has seen the snitch, but what he didn't see was Bludger after him. He was hit, and started bleeding heavily.

It looked like his nose was broken, but Mostafa didn't notice because the Veela where shooting fireball at the end of his broom. Lynch has seen the snitch and Krum was flying right after him, but Lynch has crashed onto the ground for the second.

"Where is the snitch?" I asked Ron.

"Krum's got it, it's over." Answered Harry. The scoreboard read BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170.

"IRELAND WINS!" The crowd went wild!


	4. The Worst Day of my Life

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I hope ya'll like this. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter ****L**

**Chapter Four: The Worst Day of my Life**

As our dad told us, we went to bed, while he and Lucius talked. Malfoy and his mum where sitting down and talking to each other talked. Malfoys mum was one of the nicest people ever, I really like her. I don't know why she married a moron like Mr. Malfoy.

"Wow, today was fantastic!" I told my friends.

"Yeah, too bad we have to go to bed early." Janice said. Jamie was staring of in space.

"What are you doing sissy? Thinking about Harry?" I teased her.

"Hah. I'm not thinking bout Harry, you're so silly!" she lied.

"What ever you say Jamie." Janice said, wiggling her eyebrows. We laughed, and went to sleep.

I woke up to yells and screams.

"Looks like the Irish is a little overexcited!" I joked. Malfoy rushed into our room.

"Get out now!"

"Why should we listen to you?" I asked him.

"Just get out!" we followed his orders and when we got out from our bedroom, we saw that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy left. My dad had a worried expression on his face.

"Draco, take the girls to the woods and hide them there, I'll be there soon." he ordered and Jamie looked at him.

"What! NO! I'm not going any where were he is going." she yelled.

"Trust him Jamie! Please! for me?" he begged Jamie and while they were arguing, I looked at Malfoy and he had a blank expression on his face.

"Fine, let's go." Jamie finally said. Dad ran out of the tent, and we followed him. Death Eaters where everywhere, they where using magic on muggles.

"Follow me." Malfoy said, not looking scared at all. We where running to the forest, when we bumped into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oh, so good to see you. We where worried!" cried Hermione.

"Come on guys, let's go." Harry yelled through the crowd. We started following Harry, but Malfoy stopped us.

"They're with me." he said, stepping in front of me. Harry started laughing.

"Who would put you in charge?" he questioned.

"Their father." Malfoy answered.

"Oh." Harry looked embarrassed.

"Let's put our hatred away right now, and, I don't know, RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" I yelled at them. They nodded.

We were running, but soon I got lost. People ran over me, and I fell down. A rather heavy man stepped on my leg and I heard a crack.

"Ow." I cried.

Soon, everyone left. I just lied helplessly on the floor.

"Rosie!" I heard someone cried.

"Nett, where are you." Obviously, Malfoy got a nickname for me.

"Oh dear, Rosie!" Jamie yelled and ran to me.

"Are you hurt? Malfoy, she's over here!" I heard Malfoy run to us.

"I think my leg's broken. Where are Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" I asked.

"They're in the woods waiting for us" Jamie said. Malfoy picked me up in his arms and he, Jamie, and I walked back to the woods (well, obviously, I didn't walk.)

After a five-minute walk I heard, "Rosie!" from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Malfoy put me gently on the ground.

"Ummm, thanks" I told him. He gave me a nod, and went to lean on a tree.

"My wand's missing!" Harry yelled, searching his pockets.

"What! You lost your wand? Why now, you might get in big trouble." Hermione scolded him. He was all worried but soon he and Ron started bickering with Malfoy about where his father is.

Hermione, thank god, knew a spell to put the pain out from my leg.

"Thanks." I said, and she nodded.

"So, Malfoy helped you?" Janice asked.

"Yeah." I said, disbelievingly.

"Wow, so not like him." Hermione said. I was going to ask how she knew him, but I heard someone yell out,

"Girls, where are you?" I heard my father say in a worried tone.

"Here dad!" Jamie yelled back. I soon saw my dad, looking ragged, with multiple scars on his face.

He was looking around and then he saw me.

"My dear Rosie, what happened?" therefore, I explained to him everything.

"Why, Hermione, you are a great witch, knowing what spell to us-" he started, but a loud cry interrupted him.

"MORSMORDE!" we heard someone yell.

Even now, Malfoy looked scared. I looked up and saw a green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. It took me two second to realize that that was the Dark Lord's mark.

My father went deeper into the woods, to find the person who did it. Harry didn't know what it was. Hermione told to move, and Malfoy was about to pick me up again when about twenty wizards stood in a circle around us.

"DUCK!" Harry yelled, and they did, while Malfoy pulled me to the ground.

"STUPEFY!" barked twenty different voices.

"Stop! Ron is my son!" I saw Mr. Weasley come to us.

"You guys all right?" then he saw Malfoy holding me and he looked confused.

"Oh, I broke my leg and Malfoy carried me." I explained. Malfoy must've then realized that he was still grasping my arm, because he let go of it. Barty Crouch shoved Mr. Weasley out of the way, and asked us,

"Who did it? Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"None of us sir! We swear." I said.

He looked at my leg, which was swelling up. His eyes widened.

"Who did this to this poor girl? Or maybe she did this when she was running from the woods when she conjured the dark mark."

"No sir, I broke my leg, when I fell running away from the Death Eaters." I said. Mr. Weasley pulled Mr. Crouch to look at him.

"They're kids Barty" he said, looking down at us.

"Where did the Dark Mark come from?" Mr. Weasley asked. Jamie and Hermione pointed to the place where we heard it. Amos Diggory went to see if anyone was there. We waited few minutes in silence and then he came back, holding no one other, then my dad, stupefied, holding Harry's missing wand.

"Dad!" Jamie yelled.

"You know this man?" Mr. Crouch asked.

"This is our father." I told him.

"This is the person who conjured the dark Mark!" Mr. Crouch yelled. I looked at Mr. Crouch as if he was mental. Wait, he was mental.

"No he didn't!" Ron yelled.

"He was with us when the Dark Mark was conjured!" Janice said to the adults.

Someone unstupefied Dad and he was looking around. Soon he figured out what was going on.

"I didn't do it, I swear." he said, hands up, but nobody believed him but us. Nobody would believe kids.

"Give me your wand." Crouch said, holding his chapped hand out.

"It's not mine! I found it on the ground." my dad said, however, he still gave the wand to Crouch.

"Wait! That's my wand!" Harry yelled, but nobody paid attention.

"Prior Incantato!" Someone said. A miniature Dark Mark rose from the wand.

"Put him to Azkaban to wait for a trial." Mr. Crouch said, giving Harry his wand back.

"NO! HE DIDN'T DO IT!" I tried to get up but Malfoy held on to me.

"You stay here." I started crying.

"Oh, Rose. It's ok. We'll help you get your father out of prison." Hermione comforted.

"Draco, tell your parents to drive the girls home and to explain everything to Louise. I love you Girls. Bye." my father said, and Malfoy nodded.

"We'll get you out, we promise!" Jamie yelled.

"I love you." Jamie and I said while everyone else said bye. I started crying even worse. Great, now I have to be stuck with the Malfoys. Malfoy and his mum where ok, but Mr. Malfoy was horrid.

"Bye." I said on last time, and they left. Malfoy picked me up to go to his parent, and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up in a RV lying on a couch. Jamie and Janice where talking and Malfoy was watching TV. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy where driving.

"Good Morning." I said.

"You mean more like good afternoon." Janice said stiffly. Guess everyone still was recovering. I looked at the clock. It was 4:00 P.M.

"Where's Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the gang?" I asked.

"They left. They said to say good-bye." Jamie said.. I stood up to go to the bathroom, but I fell. Malfoy rushed over, and put me back on the couch.

"Thanks, but I really need to use the loo."

"Whatever. It's not like I care." he grunted. Whoa, what happened to Malfoy, he was so nice?

"What's wrong?"

"You're here!" he yelled, and went to set back on his couch. I looked at Jamie and Janice, and they shrugged.

"Here, I take you to the loo." Jamie said, pulling on my hand. She put me on the toilet, while she looked at the mirror fixing her hair.

"What's up with Malfoy?" I asked her.

"I don't know. He didn't talk to us at all. Those where his first words."

"He was so nice and now he's just… different." She looked at me and was about to say something but I beat her to it.

"Ok, help me up." I said. She helped me up and walked me to the sink. I washed my hands, and we came out.

"Don't tell him. You can tell Janice though." I whispered in her ear.

"Ok." she whispered back. She set me down on the couch and went to Janice. Jamie told Janice in her ear, and she gave me a thumbs up.

"So, what are you watching, Malfoy?" I asked him.

"Nothing that concerns you." I shock my head.

"Going back to bed, night." I said.

"Night!" said Janice and Jamie, smiling. Malfoy just ignored me, but I could see that he had a pained expression on his face. I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes.

"Yum." I yawned.

"Look whose up!" Said Mrs. Malfoy as she gave me some pancakes.

"You're the first one up." I looked over to see Mr. Malfoy. He was eating pancakes and nodded in my direction. I smiled back weakly.

"After breakfast, I'll fix your leg." Mrs. Malfoy said. I smiled, said thanks, and started eating my pancakes.

"They are really good." I told her. A small house-elf came out. He had big blue eyes, and was rather tall for an elf.

"Thank y-." It said in a squeaky voice.

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU TO COME OUT!" Mr. Malfoy roared. The elf ran away squeaking sorry. How could he treat an elf like that?

The yelling must have woken up Jamie, Janice, and Malfoy. Malfoy ran to the kitchen and looked at me, then his father.

Finally, he realized that it wasn't me that his father was yelling at me so his tense flew away. Jamie and Janice came running next.

"You ok?" They asked. I nodded, but they knew something was wrong. They grabbed some pancakes, and Jamie and Janice went to sit next to me, while Malfoy ate alone.

When we finished eating, Mrs. Malfoy came up to me with her wand. "Brackium Emendo!" She said. I felt my leg instantly mend.

"Thank you so much!" I said. She smiled.

"How's your leg?" Jamie asked.

"As if I never broke it." I said.

"We are 30 minutes away from your home." Mrs. Malfoy said, while she was smoothing my hair.

"Thanks for taking us home." Jamie said.

"Oh, no problem dears." she smiled at us and went to sit next to her husband. Malfoy was staring out the window, while us three girls talked. Soon, I saw the familiar white cottage that was our home. They all went down but Malfoy and me.

"Do you need help?" he asked in a sweet, innocent voice. I looked at him.

"Um, two minute ago, you completely hated me." I snapped, and he looked down at his shoes, Malfoy was about to say something, but his father came.

"Let's go." he said roughly.

Malfoy helped me with my bags. It felt so good to be home. Janice ran into the house, while Jamie was talking to Mrs. Malfoy. I walked to the garden, smelling my favorite plant, the rose.

"Hey, what are you do-?" Malfoy started.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Malfoy and I heard Janice scream. I ran to her, with the help of Malfoy, and saw her kneeing next to my mum, who was twitching, on the floor.


	5. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter Five: A Day at Malfoy Manor**

I knelt down to see her.

"Is everyone ok? Oh, dear." Mrs. Malfoy said when she entered the room. Mr. Malfoy picked my mum up and set her on the couch.

"Mum, what happened." I asked, tears running down my checks.

"Never mind that, you need to go to the hospital." Mrs. Malfoy said, and put her in the RV. Mr. Malfoy was driving at top speed while Jamie and I held my mums hand.

"I'll take the girls for the rest of the summer, or till you get better, or Michael is out of jail." Mrs. Malfoy told my mum. My mum nodded.

"Why. . .Michael. . . Jail?" she asked. Therefore, Mrs. Malfoy had to explained the whole situation.

When we arrived at St. Mungo's, a pair of healers in lime-green coats came up to get mum.

"Go back to your house, we will send you a letter within 24 hours explaining Louise's condition." one of the healers said.

"Take. . . With . . . Malfoy." my mum breathed, as if each breath she took was painful.

"They'll come with us, Louise." Mrs. Malfoy said, and Mum looked satisfied.

"Bye mum, we love you!" Jamie and I yelled, while the rest said bye. Soon, mum was out of sight. Jamie and I started crying. First dad and now mum.

"Girls, it's fine. You'll be with us, safe. Don't worry." Mrs. Malfoy said, and hugged us each. She was so nice. I smiled a weak smile at her.

"I'm sorry." Jamie told she. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

We gathered inside the RV, and started driving to Malfoy Manor. Malfoy was scanning trough the TV channels, while Jamie, Janice and I sat silently. Mrs. Malfoy finally broke the silence.

"So, when we get home after we unpack our packs, why don't we play some Quidditch?"

"Sure." I said quietly.

"I heard you're a rather good Quidditch player." she smiled. I blushed.

"Good! She is the best!" Janice told Mrs. Malfoy. I hit her playfully. Soon Malfoy found a good movie to watch (for us girls), so I curled up on the couch, and joined watching. It was a drama about a family. Both the parents died, and the three kids had to live alone. Two of them died, and the other one manages to survive and get married.

We were all crying when it finished (all the girls. Mr. Malfoy and Malfoy were just staring us down.)

"Ok, we're home." Mr. Malfoy said proudly. I got out and looked at their house.

"Whoa!" I heard my sister say. It was like a castle. Malfoy Manor had 3 stories, and a tower. It was a tan color with a labyrinth in front.

"Rosie, you'll be staying in a bedroom next to Draco's and Jamie and Janice will right across the hall. Draco, can you take them there?" Mrs. Malfoy said and looked at Malfoy.

"Of course Mum."

We all walked inside. The inside was even prettier.

We walked through the entrance hall and through the family room. My family couldn't probably afford the hallway.

"Do you need help?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and tripped again. Malfoy caught me and said,

"You really do have a knack for falling don't you?" He laughed, and pushed me gently off.

"Do you need help with your bags?" I looked at him as if he was mental.

"Why? So you can put something in there, and possibly kill me. I'd rather not." I looked over at my friends, and they where as confused as I was. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. What is wrong with you? First you hate me and now you're offering to carry my bags!" I yell at him.

"Rose, calm down. I'm sorry Malfoy. She get's mad easily." Jamie said. Malfoy was looking at his shoes.

"Look Nettie, my-"

"You all right, we heard yelling." Mr. Malfoy said running into the room.

"We're fine, thank you." Janice said, and we all nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Malfoy told us, and We unwillingly followed him upstairs.

"This is Nett's room, Janice's, Jamie's, and mine." He said, pointing to four different rooms.

"Thanks." Jamie and Janice said, and walked into their room. I started walking to my room when Malfoy caught my arm.

"Look Rosie, I-" he started.

"Save it, Malfoy." I snapped and freed myself from his grasp. I slammed my door shut, angry that I was so mean to Malfoy. I soon heard him shut his door.

I looked around my room. It was a calming blue, with a white bed. It was enormous. I had my own bathroom. There where 4 doors. I guessed that 3 of them went to the hallway, to the closet, and one to the bathroom, but where the last one went. I was looking for my closet. I opened one of the doors, and saw that it opened up to Malfoys room. He was lying on his bed, reading a book.

"Sorry, I thought this was the closet." I stumbled. We shared an awarded moment.

"I'm sorry, about how I acted." I told him.

"No, it's my fault. I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"I understand." I walked back into my room. So he has a secret. Bloody hell, I need to find what it is.

I heard Mrs. Malfoy come up. She knocked on my door, and walked in.

"I hope you like it." I smiled.

"Like it? I love it!"

"Good. Wash up, and if you want, you can come down to play some Quidditch." she said, and left the room. I told her I'd be there in five minutes. Next, Mrs. Malfoy went to Jamie, Janice, and lastly Malfoy. I washed up, and went downstairs with my new firebolt.

"All ready?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, and paired us up. Jamie and Janice where together, so I got paired up with Malfoy. We huddled up and formed a plan.

"Alright Nettie. We are both chasers, so we need to…" As he explained, I was wondering. _I can't believe that my mum got hurt. What happened to her? And the people at the ministry where ghastly. They thought my father would do such a thing. They are just cruel, sick people! What about Malfoy, he keeps on changing?_

"Ready?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." I said without realizing I've no idea what our plan was.

We where playing for so long, dusk was already spreading. Malfoy and I where winning by over three hundred points.

"Come down here!" we heard Mrs. Malfoy.

"We have a letter from the hospital concerning your mother's condition." when I heard her say that, I partially fell from my broom trying to get on the ground. Jamie was following me with some speed.

Mrs. Malfoy opened the letter and gave it to me. I read it out loud.

Dear Jamie and Rosalie Brownette,

My name is Wahid Bognetti and I am a healer a St. Mungo's. Your mother has been cursed by the cruciatus curse. She is unconscious, but she is responding to our potions very well. She will be in St. Mungo's for 2-3 months. You may visit her anytime.

Have a nice day,

Wahid Bognetti

I was so happy that I could cry. Mum was ok!

"How about we visit your mum tomorrow?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, and I smiled.

"You're the best Mrs. Malfoy!" I yelled. I was so happy. I got to see my mum!

"Tomorrow at noon, we can go." she told us, and I hugged Mrs. Malfoy, and ran upstairs with Jamie and Janice following me to take a shower.

I put on polka-dot pj bottoms and a T-Shirt that was pink and said "Pretty in Pink." Janice was really tired, so she went to bed. Jamie came to my room to talk.

"I'm so happy mum is ok." I told Jamie.

"Yea, I know. I was worried that we'd have to stay here forever!" We both laughed.

"It's not so bad here. Mrs. Malfoy is awesome. The only bad thing is Mr. Malfoy." I told her and Jamie nodded her head.

"What about Malfoy?" she asked, and I had to think a little.

"I don't know. I like him when he's all nice and all, but sometime's he is so mean like his father. But he is kind of cute." I smiled.

"You serious! He's so ugly!" she cried. I stuck my tongue out to my sister.

"What about Harry, Jamie? Have you heard from him yet?" Harry promised my sister that he would write to her.

"Not yet." she said frowning.

We talked about many things. Boys, clothes, and many other stuff like that. My sister can be my best friend sometimes.

Then we heard a soft peck on the window. We looked out and hovering right next to the window was a snowy white owl. Jamie ran to the window and opened it. A soft breeze filled the room. The owl landed on my desk and gave Jamie and me a letter. She read it hers silently and I opened mine.

Hey Rosalie and Janice,

Harry was all over writing Jamie a letter, so Ron and I decided to write you one. We had to use Hedwig (Which is Harry's owl) because Ron's little owl Pig, was being a little pest. I don't have an owl, but a cat named Crookshanks, but I don't think that he would be able the mail this letter to you. We heard about your mum and we're really sorry. How is she? I hope she'll be fine.

So, how is Malfoy Manor, and the Malfoy himself? At Hogwarts (which is the school I attended with Harry and Ron), he is the meanest brat ever. He always calls me mudblood. I truly do hate him. Harry and him would always get into fights. We really miss you.

Your Friends,

Hermione and Ron.

I can't believe it. They attended Hogwarts? Wow, Mum was right. I found new friends. Now, I especially couldn't wait to go.

Pig. That's a really funny name for a owl. I looked over at Jamie who was reading a really long letter from Harry, so I decided to write a letter back.

Dear Hermione and Ron,

I cannot believe that you're going to Hogwarts. Jamie, Janice and I are going there also. This will be the best year ever! Malfoy Manor isn't that bad. I love Mrs. Malfoy, but I can't believe she married such a moron like Mr. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is acting weird. First he was nice and then flat-out mean. I don't know what is going on with him. Jamie is still reading her letter from Harry, and Janice is sleeping, so I'll have to show her the letter in the morning.

Ron, I really sorry, but Pig is a stupid name for a owl. Why not get a pig then?

My mum is doing better. We are visiting her tomorrow at noon. Jamie, Janice, Malfoy, and I where playing Quidditch earlier in the day, and I noticed he is really good. Is there a Quidditch team at Hogwarts? I have to go. I miss you all.

Hugs and Kisses,

Rosie

Jamie just finished reading her letter.

"Harry go's to Hogwarts!" she yelled.

"I know! So are Hermione and Ron. Now be quiet. People are sleeping."

"I'll have to write to him tomorrow. I'm going to hit the sack. Night." she said, smiling. I smiled back to her, wondering what Harry told her.

"Night." she walked out of my room and I heard her gently shut her door. I took of my penguin slippers, and climbed into bed, falling into a deep sleep.


	6. St Mungo's

**Chapter Six: St. Mango's**

_I was in a huge room, with glass balls on shelves. It was dark and creepy. I looked around. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Janice, and Jamie where there with Ginny and 2 people I don't know. _

_One person was a girl with platinum blonde like Malfoy. She was dressed pretty weird, and looked a year than me. The boy had a circular head and a mass of brown on top of it. He looked my age and rather scared. We all had our wand lit, and Harry was holding a glass ball. _

"_Where's Sirius?" asked Harry. _

"_Harry, he's not here. Voldemort tricked you, to give him the prophecy!" Hermione yelled at him. _

"_What a clever girl you are." we heard someone breathe out. I looked over and there was Mr. Malfoy and a whole of. . . No. Death Eaters. I recognized Bellatrix Lestrange. _

"_Now give me the prophecy, and no one gets hurt!" Mr. Malfoy said calmly. _

"_Harry will never give you it!" Jamie yelled at him. _

"_And to think that we gave you shelter and food. This is how you repay us?" he spat out. _

"_We never wanted to go with you!" I heard myself yell back. _

"_One… Two… Three. GO!" whispered Harry. I somehow knew what to do. _

"_STUPEFY!" I yelled along with them. We were cursing at the death eaters. A masked death eater ran next to me. _

"_CONFRINGO!" However, he was too late. I ducked and it hit a prophecy. It exploded, and I was so glad it didn't hit me. The explosion hit the other prophecies and they where falling down. A piece or two hit me and cut my cheek open. _

_Good thing I was a good runner, because the shelves were falling. Evan though he was a death eater, I couldn't help, but fell bad when he got smashed by a shelve. We where running until we fell down to a circular room. In the middle was an arch. Voices were weaving in and out. They were whispering fast, but I couldn't make out what they were saying._

"_Can anyone here the voice?" Harry asked. _

"_I can." said the blonde haired girl in a dreamy voice while everyone else said no but me._

"_I can." I looked around. Everyone was badly hurt. The blonde girl had a broken leg. _

"Rosie! Rosie, wake up!" somebody yelled, shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes. It was just a dream, but it seemed so real.

"Are you ok?" somebody asked. I saw Jamie, and Janice sitting on my bed next to me.

"You're all sweaty." Janice told me.

"Ya, I'm fine. Listen I had this really weird dream…" I sat up and told them about the dream.

"The blonde girl had a broken leg. Then I woke up. But the dream was so real."

"Wow, weird." Jamie said. We had an awkward moment of silence.

"Oh, Janice. Hermione and Ron sent us this. Harry sent Jamie a huge love letter." I told Janice, breaking the silence.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have to write Harry back!" Jamie ran out of the room while I gave Janice the letter.

She chuckled when she was half-way through.

"Oh my god! There going to Hogwarts!" She exclaimed at the end.

"I know! Great, huh? I wrote back to them, but I need an owl." "Cool, you can use Dawn." she left my room, and seconds later, she had Dawn resting on her shoulder, and a piece of paper that was possibly a little note for Hermione, and Ron, already attached to Dawn's leg. I attached my letter to her leg and she flew off.

"Let's go down to eat breakfast." Janice offered.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry." I agreed. I put on my slippers and walked downstairs. Mrs. Malfoy was sitting in the enormous kitchen reading the _Daily Prophet_, while Mr. Malfoy was just sitting down. I know it was just a dream, but I was scared of him. His features where exactly the same.

"Good morning girls. Is Jamie still sleeping?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"No, she's up in her room." I decided to leave the part that she's writing to Harry, because Mr. Malfoy seemed to hate him.

"How did you sleep?" Mrs. Malfoy asked while a couple of house elf's served me breakfast.

"Good, thank you." Janice and I told them as we started eating.

"Morning." I looked over and there was Malfoy. We all smiled, except me, and said good morning back.

"Excuse me; I need to go to the loo." Mr. Malfoy excused himself while he stood up. Malfoy sat down to a chair next to me, and started eating.

"So we're going to see your Mum today!" Mrs. Malfoy said, trying to break the tension between us.

"Yea, I can't wait." I said. Obviously, Mrs. Malfoy gave up, because she stopped talking.

Soon, Jamie ran into the kitchen, but something was wrong. She looked scared as if she saw a ghost.

"Umm, good morning. Rosie, Janice, can you help me pick out my clothes for today?" Jamie spitted out, which was really weird because she hated my opinion on clothes. I knew something was wrong.

"Um, sure. Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious." I said and ran up the stairs with Jamie and Janice.

"What wrong?" I asked Jamie once we where out of sight.

"I saw the dark mark!"

"Where?" Janice asked.

"I just finished writing to Harry, and I was hungry, so I decided to got to the kitchen. Then, I saw Mr. Malfoy, in the bathroom, examining his hand. I looked in closer, and saw that it was the dark mark. I ran straight to you guys, because I don't know what to do!" with that remark, she started crying. I didn't know what to say

"You should tell Harry." Janice said.

"I know." Trying to push our problem to the side, I asked Jamie, "So Jamie, how's your love note going." I smirked at her.

"All done. I sent Hedwig back to Harry."

"So, do you really need help with your clothes?" Janice asked.

"Yea, like I would trust you to deal with my clothes. Pathetic." I knew that our problem was forgotten for now.

We changed and eat lunch. At noon we where ready to go.

"I assume you know how to use floo powder." Mr. Malfoy asked us in a cold voice.

"Yes, we do." Janice was the one who was least afraid of him.

"Well then, you should go first." In the magic world, it was impolite to let your guest go first.

"Fine." she took the floo powder that Mrs. Malfoy was holding, stepped in the fireplace, and said, "St. Mungo's." She was carried away by green flames. Next Mr. Malfoy went, then Jamie, and after Jamie, Malfoy.

"Ok Rosie. Ready?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. I nodded. I took some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. It was nice and warm there.

"St. Mungo's." I yelled and threw down the floo powder. I was being sucked into the fireplace.

Five seconds later, I found myself lying on the floor at St. Mungo's.

"Clumsy, are we?" Mr. Malfoy was the only one around, but he didn't help me up. I picked myself up.

"Where is Jamie?" I asked in a scared voice.

"She's over there, next to the counter, figuring out where your mother is."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I went to Jamie as Mrs. Malfoy slid out of the fireplace.

"Ok, mum's on the fourth floor in room 196. Let's go." We ran to the elevator, nearly tripping everyone who was in our way.

"Sorry! Excuse me!" We yelled. The Malfoys where running after Jamie, Janice, and me. I could tell that Mr. Malfoy was extremely mad and embarrassed, but he didn't say anything.

Five minutes, we where walking to our mums room. I was a mildly big room. My mum was lying on bed, reading Romeo & Juliet. It was her favorite book so far. She loved reading, especially Shakespeare. Right now, she was alone, but it looked like she shared a room with somebody.

"Mum!" Jamie and I yelled as we ran to greet our mum. Janice ran right after us.

"Hey, girls." She said in a weak voice.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her and all our heads, even Mr. Malfoys, turned to her.

"Better than yesterday, but still." We lifted our eyes and saw that a healer walked in.

"Louise is doing much better, but she has moments when she can't remember anything. Hopefully you won't see that." Mrs. Malfoy thanked him as Jamie, Janice, and I talked with my mum.

"So, how is your father?"

"We don't know. We haven't talked with him since the World Cup." Jamie said. Mrs. Malfoy came up to us.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. I can't thank you enough for taking the girls."

"Anything for an old family friend." We talked and talked for what seemed hours, but then a healer came and said that is was time to go because mum had to go to sleep. We said bye to my mum as she got ready for bed.

"I love you!" I said as a healer closed the door. I heard her muffled yell say "I love you" back.

As I we were heading downstairs, I felt my heart leap out. I was overjoyed that my mum was feeling better. I could also tell that Jamie, Janice, and Mrs. Malfoy were in a better mood. They were all cheery, and had a skip in their step. Mr. Malfoy, on the other hand, was mad, and looked disgusted, and Malfoy, like always, was blank. He was hard to read. It was as he was dead, no expression on his face at all.

_It's great that Mum is feeling better. That means I don't have to spend winter break in Malfoy Manor._ I thought to myself.

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, for taking us to see our Mum. We're grateful." Jamie told them, but she mostly thanked Mrs. Malfoy.

"Oh, girls, you're like family. Anything for you!" We all smiled. _Bing! Reception Area!_ We stepped out of the elevator and walked pasted the Welcome Witch, and into the fireplace. This time Mr. Malfoy went in first, than Jamie, Janice, and then Mrs. Malfoy, which left Malfoy, and me. We weren't technically alone, there were couple other witches and wizards waiting, but other than that, alone.

"Your mum looks better." He remarked.

"I guess." We shared an awkward moment and then Malfoy handed me the pot filled with flew powder.

"Ladies first." He smirked. I took a handful, and stepped in the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" I yelled as I threw down the powder. I thumbed out into the Malfoys kitchen. I didn't pick myself up in time. Malfoy flew right on top of me. Jamie and Janice started laughing, but stopped when Mr. Malfoy glared at them. Malfoy picked himself up, and held out a hand to help me get up. I took it, and mumbled "Thanks" while turning cherry red. Jamie and Janice silently laughed.

"Well, it's off to bed!" Mrs. Malfoy remarked. I haven't noticed how late it was. We thanked her again for the magnificent day, and headed upstairs, with Malfoy trailing behind us. To my surprise, I found a letter addressed to Janice and me, and then one letter to Jamie. Additionally I found some homemade pie. I opened the letter for me and found it was from Hermione, and Ron.

Hey Rosie, and Janice,

How are you guys? We're all fine. So, the Malfoys are letting you out of their prison, huh? Just kidding. I'm pretty sure that you've saw your Mum already. How is she? We're hoping she's feeling better!

We can't believe your going to Hogwarts! I hope your going to be in Gryffindor! I don't know if you know anything about Hogwarts, but if you don't just ask us. Yes, there is a Quidditch team at Hogwarts, and if you think that Malfoys good, wait till you see Harry. We always play against each other, and naturally, we always win.

Malfoy always acts weird, but I've never seen him nice, even to his friends, or teachers. That's odd. Ron thinks he's under a spell, but what does he know? Also, Ron didn't name Pig, Ginny did. His real name is Pigwidgeon, but he calls him Pig for short. We hope to hear from you guys soon!

From Your Friends,

Hermione and Ron

After I finished reading their letter, I grabbed the other letter, and the pie, and ran to see Jamie, and Janice, but I smacked straight into Malfoy.

"For the hundredth time, watch we're you-" his eyes widened, as he read my letter from Hermione and Ron.

"So you're in contact with the golden trio, eh?" he snapped at me.

"Yes, what's it to you?" I demanded.

"Potty and his muggle-loving friends are no good, stupid, BRATS!"

"OH REALLY? YOU KNOW WHO I THINK IS THE BRAT IS? YOU!" I yelled as Jamie and Janice came out to see what was happening.

"Did you just call me a brat?"

"Yes I did. And you know who else is a brat. YOUR STINKING, NO GOOD, DEATH EATER OF A FATHER!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY FATHER INTO THIS!"

"AND WHY NOT?" he snarled

"AT LEAST I KNOW WHO MY REAL FATHER IS!" I stared at him. His eyes got wide, and he covered his mouth.

"What do you mean?" I barely whispered.

"Just get out of my sight!" He kicked the letters and pie into the open doorway to Janice's room, and slammed his door shut. I just stood there, looking straight at his door. I felt my eyes watering and I took a deep breathe. I ran into my room, slammed my door, and flew into my bed; covered my eyes and burst into tears. I didn't know why. I made Malfoy angry. Isn't that what I wanted? And what was he talking about my father. I know him, right? It was all just too confusing. About my father, and Malfoys relationship with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Especially why I was crying. I heard a soft knock on my door. I wiped my tears, and cleared my throat so I cam try to put my best voice on.

"Come in." I said with a hoarse voice. Jamie and Janice peered out from the door. It was only them. I fell back on my bed and started sobbing once more.

"Rosie, why are you crying? You beat Malfoy in his own game!" Jamie said.

"I don't know! It's just so confusing! Mum in the hospital, Dad in Azkaban! What did Malfoy mean by me not knowing my own father? I know my Father!" I yelled as my sobs broke out even louder.

"I miss Mum, and Dad. I hate it here!" I screamed loud enough so that Malfoy could hear me, but not enough that Mr. Malfoy will wake up.

"Oh honey, it's going to be fine." Jamie said while stroking my hair.

"Mum's going to be out of the hospital soon, and we'll get Dad out. I promise."

"What if they don't? Ever thought of that?" Jamie looked down at her bare feet.

"Then we'll run away." Janice spoke up.

"We'll go back to Paris, and you'll live with me." I thought for a second.

"You promise?"

"I do." I smiled while the last of my tears fell on the floor.

"I love you guys. " I said while getting up. Jamie and Janice pulled me into a tight hug.

"We love you too." These where my true friends, and they will fight with me till our end. We plopped on by bed, and stared up.

"So, why were you crying?" Janice asked carefully, trying not to pull my crying trigger on.

"Yea, it's not like you like Malfoy or something." Jamie said. I stayed silent.

"Rosie, you don't like him. Right?" More silence.

"ROSIE!"

"I don't know." I closed my eyes. "It's complicated. I hate him, when we're in our fights, and he's all-mean, but then when he's all sweet, I. . . I"

"I think about him in a whole different way." Janice hinted.

"Yeah. But I don't want to. I want to hate him! He's a cruel vicious-"

"Sweet, kind guy." Jamie completed. I sighed.

"Let go of him. He's just a boy. Come on; let's write back to Hermione, and Ron. Jamie has a really long letter to read!" Janice tried to change the subject, and I let her.

"Yeah, let's go." We got up, and headed to Janice's room to have some fun, but in my heart, I felt like I can't feel happiness anymore.


	7. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts Express**

Over the next two ½ weeks, I didn't talk to Malfoy once. I felt I was living my life only half of the time. I missed it. The constant bickering, his famous smirk, his loving laugh. I tried to life my life normally, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy didn't notice, but Jamie and Janice did. Malfoy also did. Whenever we were in a room alone, he would try to talk to me, but then he hesitated. I didn't pressure him, if he didn't want to talk to me, he didn't have to.

This time Janice wrote back to Hermione and Ron, to let me slack off. Jamie wrote to Harry also, but her letter was shorter than usual. It turned out that the pie was from Mrs. Weasley, and it was extremely good, even though it was crumbled in some places. It was a meat pie. The house-elves here at Malfoy Manor made good pies, but Mrs. Weasley was even better.

The night before we went to Hogwarts, Mrs. Malfoy made a feast, with the best food ever. Roasted chicken, potatoes, pudding, and so much more. Then, when our tummies when full, she got us to play some Quidditch, but unfortunaly she picked our partners. She saw that Malfoy and I were kinda "distant" from each other, so she paired us up.

"That's not fair; Rosie and Ma-Draco are the best players. They'll beat us for sure!" Jamie exclaimed, trying to save my butt.

"It's good practice." I knew I couldn't change the fact that I was stuck with Malfoy.

"Ok teams. Huddle up and make a plan!" Mrs. Malfoy was looking more at Malfoy and me when she said that. I silently groaned.

_Fine, _I mentally said, _but I won't be happy._

"Ok, Nettie." Malfoy said in a harsh voice.

"Let's just pretend that we're talking, and just do the same thing that we did last time." He saw the "Why-would-I-do-that-for-you" look on my face and added in a nicer tone.

"For my mother."

"Fine." Therefore, we moved our mouths and pretended to talk. I glanced at Malfoy's Mum and she looked happy.

"Ready?" she asked as she headed our direction.

"Yes." Malfoy and I said at the same time.

"Oh look, isn't that sweet. You both share a mind." I gave her a weak smile.

"Gather round!" Mrs. Malfoy yelled. Malfoy and I only had to move a step, but Jamie and Janice were far out in the field. It took them couple of minutes to reach us.

"Ready-" We mounted our brooms.

"Set. GO!" and we where flying. It felt so good to be in the air. I raced past Jamie, and took the Quaffle with me.

After a long game of Quidditch, Mrs. Malfoy finally said it was time to get done. It was sad to know that it was time to go to bed, but I got excited when I thought of what was happening tomorrow.

"Ok guys, time to get washed up, and hit the sack." Mrs. Malfoy said when we all crowded around her.

"Goodnight!" We all said. Jamie, Janice, and Mrs. Malfoy ran off leaving Malfoy and me standing.

"So. . . Um, good game." he said shifting his weight in his other foot.

"Thanks? You. . . Too." I was leaving but he caught my arm.

"Listen Rose, I'm sorry. For everything." I turned around so I could see his face, and raised my eyebrow.

"You should be able to make your own friends, and I shouldn't stop you."

"You should've thought that when you yelled at me 2 weeks ago!" I said trying my hardest to keep my voice calm.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry." I sighed.

"I'm sorry too. For calling you a brat." I meant it, but I wasn't going to apologize for calling his father a brat, or a death eater, because I knew he was both.

"But you have to get it straight, that I hate Potter, and his so-called friends. Don't expect me to be all nice to them now." I nodded. We started walking toward the house.

"Can't you give them a chance?" He shock his head.

"They're Gryffindors, and I'm a Slytherin. We're supposed to hate each other. We're supposed to hate everybody except other Slytherins." Whoa, stop right there. I wanted to be friends with him, but I wanted to be friends with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I can't choose between them.

"What if I become a Gryffindor?" I asked him. He thought for a minute.

"Then we'll…" He looked up and widen his eyes. "You're an idiot for thinking that. Gryffindors are stupid, know-it-all losers, and your one of them already." with that he ran off. What? He was so nice a second ago, and now he was. . . I stomped back to the house, and when I looked up, I saw Mr. Malfoy peering from the window, smiling.

Jamie and Janice followed me upstairs, and into my room.

"Why are you following me?" I yelled at them, but then felt guilty.

"We say you talking with Malfoy. Is your feud over?" Jamie asked me, with no hint that I hurt her feelings.

"It was, till now. We where getting along great, he apologized, and so did I, and then we talking about Hogwarts. He said that the Gryffindor and Slytherins hated each other. That explained why him and Harry aren't friends. Anyway, I asked him what would happen is I would be a Gryffindor, and he yelled at me. He said that I'm an idiot for even thinking about that." I told them

"He apologized!"

"Janice, who cares if he apologized! He's a no good, filthy, brat who knows how to hurt a girl's heart! And who's bi-polar!" Jamie said. She looked at me.

"Rosie, don't listen to him. Just ignore him, or he'll hurt you even more." Jamie told me. I nodded.

"Come on, we have a big day tomorrow! Are you guys packed?" Janice asked while taking Jamie's, and my hand, and leading us upstairs.

"Oh no, I totally forgot!" Jamie said while smacking herself in the forehead.

"Why aren't I surprised?" I asked her. She smiled her innocent smile, the smile when she wanted something.

"We'll help you, just let us wash up." I told her.

"We will?" Janice groaned.

"Ok, thanks. See you in 10 minutes?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." I answered. We all headed to our room. I grabbed my pj's and tank top, and went to my bathroom.

The bathroom was huge, with a granite bathtub, and a matching shower. I decided I'd leave the shower for tomorrow. I grabbed my towel, and washed my face. 10 minutes later, I was as fresh as a cucumber.

_Knock! Knock! _I tapped my foot as I waited for Jamie to open the door. I heard a muffled "Come in," so I went inside. I've never been inside Jamie's bedroom, but I never expected it to be this bad. The room was most likely gorgeous before Jamie moved in. The walls were covered by posters, but the fragments of walls that I could see where a dark brown. A brown unmade bed was in the middle of all the mess. Clothes where laying everywhere, with decaying food scattered. My mouth fell open as a mouse ran by and Whiskers caught it, pouncing like a tiger.

"So, do you like it?" Jamie said, sneaking up behind me. I jumped and faced to turn her.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"Obviously not. Ok, let's get packing!" She smiled. Janice walked into the room, and her mouth fell open. She blinked couple of times.

"Oh, my." She looked at me.

"I hate you!" she mouthed

"Let's get packing!" Jamie said. I plugged my nose, and dived into the mess, with Jamie and Janice following me.

An hour later, we were finally finished with the room. I was right, it was a beautiful room. Dark hardwood floors with a light pink rug lying flatly on the floor. Her bed was a white one, with golden patterns.

"Look at your room! It's beautiful!" Janice and I said.

"Eh, it's ok, I guess." Janice and I just shook our heads. Something is wrong with that girl.

"Whatever, I'm going to hit the sack, goodnight!" I said while heading to my room. I fell on my bed, and closed my eyes. I heard Janice leaving Jamie's bedroom, and getting into bed, with Jamie doing the same. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Knock, Knock! Wake up!" I heard a gentle voice singing right out the door.

"Today you're going to go to Hogwarts!" I recognized that it was Mrs. Malfoys voice. I yawned and stretched. Smiling to myself I thought,_ Today's the day, I get to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and finally get away from Malfoy Manor. _

"Thank you!" I yelled just high enough that only Mrs. Malfoy could hear. I heard her waking the Jamie, and Janice, and then Malfoy. I heard his voice say "I'm up." I climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and kept the water at a warm temperature. The warm water felt good on my skin, and it woke me up. I decided what I was going to wear today: a light pink t-shirt, with white skinny jeans, and black knitted vest. I had black flats on, and I let my curls bounce loosely. I walked to my door, and grabbed my bags. This was probably the last time I would see this room. I was happy, but also kinda sad. I've grown to like this place. I sighed, and headed into the kitchen.

"Good Morning" I said when I saw Mrs. Malfoy. I was probably the first one up.

"Hey honey! Why, don't you look gorgeous?" I smiled and sat down. I grabbed myself some bacon, and a muffin from the table.

"Ready for your first day?" she asked me as I munched on my food. I shrugged.

"I don't know Mrs. Malfoy. I guess I am."

"We're going to miss you here, and Jamie and Janice. Maybe you'll come for Christmas break."

"Maybe." I said doubtfully. I knew that my mum was going to be better by then. She had to be. We talked for a couple of minutes, and then Malfoy came down the stairs. He had his blonde hair parted, and he was wearing jeans, and a grey t-shirt. I looked down. _Why does he always have to look so damn hot?_

"Good morning!" he said smiling. He can down, sat in his usual spot (which was next to me) and grabbed some bacon, and eggs.

"Good morning, honey." Mrs. Malfoy said. I merely smiled.

"So, Ne- Rosie, are you excited for your first day?" he asked me. I didn't get it, but I didn't want to blow off in front off Mrs. Malfoy so I said.

"Yea, I guess I am."

"It's going to be lonely in Christmas Break without you around." he smiled, which was a rare sight to see.

"Oh Jamie, honey, how are you?" Mrs. Malfoy said. I turned my head to see Jamie walking down the stairs. She was wearing a brown t-shirt, and black shorts.

"Great, thanks!" She said. I could tell she was excited to leave Malfoy Manor, especially Mr. Malfoy. She sat down, and took everything she could stuff down. Mrs. Malfoy just laughed. After 5 minutes, Janice came down, wearing a pink t-shirt with white sweats.

"Janice, eat quickly, or we're going to be late!" Janice took some muffins, (She was a vegetarian, so she didn't eat bacon) and ate them very quickly.

"Ready?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Is father coming?" Malfoy asked his Mum.

"Um, no. He has some business to take care of." Mrs. Malfoy said sadly, and she left with Jamie, and Janice trailing behind her.

"Oh." he said sadly. He put his head down. I saw the pain in his eyes, and I decided to give him another chance. I looked at him, smiled and said,

"Well, come on! Or are you going to hold us up?" I added. He looked up, smiled and for the first time, I felt like we where friends, and good ones. I felt like I could trust him with my life, and he'll never let me down.

"Are you sure I'm the one who's holding us up?" He said joke fully. I laughed.

"Well come on slowpoke! Race you!"

"Do you really want to take that chance? I'm just going to embarrass you."

"I think I'll take it. Ready. Set. GO!" I said. He just realized that the race was on, but I was already ahead of him. I thought I was going to be in lead for until we reached the front yard, but I was wrong.

Once he realized the race started, he zoomed past me. I ran my fastest, but their was no way I was going to win. He turned his head around to look where I was, and he laughed to see that I was far away. What he didn't see was his father standing in his way.

"Watch out!" I yelled, but it was too late. He crashed right into his father.

"DRACO!" I yelled as I ran straight to him. I never knew I could run this fast. I fell on my knees right next to him, not caring about his father.

"Draco, are you alright?" I asked him. He looked at me with pure hatred.

"Get away from me you filthy, muggle lover." I stared at him with disbelief.

"I said, GET AWAY!" I stood up, and with tears in my eyes, I ran away. I hate him. I absolutely hate him.

He's a fat, fake, jerk! I fell on the soft grass, and curled up in a ball. I thought, for once, he changed. He was kind, sweet, he was making me laugh, for crying out load! We where having fun. Maybe the crash had some- no, I won't forgive him. Ever. I felt bad for him, but not anymore. He deserves a father like that. I must've been thinking for a while, because soon Jamie, and Janice where looking for me.

"Oh dear." Janice said when she found me.

"Jamie, she's over here!" Oh great, I have a search party.

"Rose, what happened?" Jamie asked when she reached me.

"Was it Malfoy?" I nodded my head ever so slightly.

"What did he do now?" Jamie demanded. I told them while wiping my tears away.

"That filthy little piece of scum!" Janice yelled.

"Come on; let's get you to the RV. All the Malfoys are waiting for us." Jamie said while helping me up.

"All of them? I thought Mr. Malfoy was staying."

"So did we, but something changed his mind." Jamie said sadly. She didn't want him there more than I did. When we reached the RV, Mrs. Malfoy ran up to me, and squeezed me nearly to death.

"You're alright! What happened? Are you hurt? Why are your eyes red?"

"Oh I'll tell you why. M-"

"What Jamie is saying, is that I'm very clumsy, so I fell, and hurt my self. It hurt, but it's nothing important." I didn't know why I just said that. Malfoy could be having his butt kicked right now, but I decided to save it.

"Oh honey! You have to be more careful! Come on, if we don't go now, we'll be late!" She took my hand, and guided me into the RV. Unfortunaly, she sat me right next to Malfoy. Jamie and Janice were sitting right across us, worried. They probably thought I was going to exploded. I wasn't. I didn't care about Malfoy at all. I turned to look at him, to see what his eyes where telling.

His eyes let me usually see right past him, but what I saw wasn't his eyes, but a red mark on his right cheek. That wouldn't come from the crash when we where racing, would it. I felt a little guilty, but I made myself get over it. I wasn't my fault he fell, it was his own.

"I can't believe that you're in your 4th year already. I remember you guys when you where little, just 5 years old." Mrs. Malfoy started tearing up.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, you'll still see us." I reassured her.

"Yes. Anyway, you're going to have a great time at Hogwarts. There is going to be a good surprise for this school year." Mrs. Malfoy said wiping her tears away.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked her. Mrs. Malfoy just smiled.

"You'll see." Jamie sighed, and looked unhappy. She loved surprises, but when she knew about it, she was very impatient.

"I hope you'll get into Slytherin." Mrs. Malfoy said. She probably had a grudge about all the stuff with Gryffindors, and Slytherins.

"We'll try." I said, though I knew that we wouldn't. Who in the right mind would like to be in Slytherin? And if I was, that would mean than I'd be stuck with Malfoy for the next 3 years, unless we moved again.

I've never given that much thought. What if Dad's job made us move again. I wouldn't be able to see Harry, Hermione, or any of the Weasley's. I might not see all the other friends that I might make, or the Malfoy. Well, really just Mrs. Malfoy. I didn't care about never seeing Mr. Malfoy again. That was the only plus. I didn't let my mind wonder to Malfoy, because if I did, who knows what I might do.

The trip to King's Cross Railway Station Platform wasn't far, so we got there in no time. Mrs. Malfoy came with us, but Mr. Malfoy didn't. He merely nodded to his son, and just looked at us, but I smiled warmly to him. I didn't care how mean he was to me, but I wanted to be nice back. We reached a place between the platforms 9 and 10, and stopped.

"So… What do we do now?" Jamie asked.

"We run in between the 2 platforms." Malfoy answered. I creased my eyebrows.

"Won't the _muggles_ see us?" I asked him.

"No. Magic's protecting it from their eyes." as Malfoy answered, Jamie rolled her eyes, and muttered some not so nice words under her breath. Mrs. Malfoy turned to face us.

"I'm going to miss you all, so badly." she said tearing up once more. I smiled.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, you'll see us again." I said, and she nodded.

"Yes. Yes I will. Have a load of fun this year. I know you will. You'll get a package from us soon." We all looked at her confused, and she smiled.

"You'll see." then she went up to Jamie, and hugged her. She moved on to Janice, and then to me.

"If you're ever in trouble, Draco will help. Always go to him first. He will never let you down." she whispered to me, and hugged the living life out of me. As she moved onto Malfoy, I felt really sad to leave her. She had only had Mr. Malfoy left to talk to, and he was no fun. Most likely, that was why she said such an odd thing. She was going coo-coo from him. Mrs. Malfoy sniffed her nose, and said, "Draco, honey, why won't you show the girls how it's done?" he nodded, and grabbed his cart. He took a deep breath, and ran straight into the wall. I closed my eyes, scared that he'll hurt himself, but I didn't hear a groan, or any other sound of pain. I opened my eyes, and saw that he was gone.

"Ok Rosie. Why don't you go next?" Mrs. Malfoy said, pushing me gently on.

"Um, ok, I guess." I said nervously. I got my cart ready, and took a deep breath. I took a quick look at Jamie, and Janice, and they gave me a nod.

_Here goes nothing!_ I told myself as I ran straight through the wall. I didn't stop till I ran into something, or more like someone.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry." I said opening my eyes, and then realizing it was Harry.

"HARRY!" I yelled hugging him tightly.

"Hey Rosie! How's everything? How's Jamie?" I smiled.

"Fine! Ever-"

"ROSIE!" I heard Malfoys worried voice ring through my sisters.

"Find us in the train, and we'll talk, ok?" Harry said, leaving quickly, so he wouldn't see Malfoy. I nodded.

"Bye!" I turned around to see Malfoy peering over some tall person's head. He looked really sad, but I couldn't figure out why. I cleared my throat, and walked right passed him, to Jamie, and Janice. Malfoy trailed behind me.

"Ok, ready?" Mrs. Malfoy asked us once more. We nodded. She hugged us one last time, and we stepped onto the train.

"Come on guys. I saw Harry, and he said to find him in a compartment. Let's go look." I said walking away from Malfoy.

"You saw Harry, and you didn't tell me!" Jamie yelled at me, but I just rolled my eyes. We looked for couple of minutes, and finally we found Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting in a small compartment.

"HARRY!" Jamie said and ran off to hug him.

"Hey guys!" I said as Janice and I ran off to hug Hermione and Ron.

"How was your summer?" Janice asked them once we where sitting down, and the train was moving.

"It was great! Harry and Hermione got to stay in our place." Ron answered.

"Yea, that meant that I didn't have to spend the rest of the summer in with the Dursleys." Harry added.

"The Dursleys?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, you don't know them. I lived with them till I turned 11. Now I only go back their for the summer time."

"What's so bad about them?" Jamie asked.

"They hate Harry, because he's a wizard. They don't believe in Wizards. Their the worst muggles there are." Hermione said instead of Harry. We all mouthed an O.

"Anyway, how was Malfoy Manor?" Ron asked curiously. So we told them every thing, major or small. From my psycho dream to the dark mark on Mr. Malfoys arm.

"I knew it! Malfoys a death eater!" Ron yelled.

"NO! HE'S NOT!" I yelled back. They all looked at me.

"I mean, his father is, but not him."

"Well, how do you know that? Like father, like son!" Ron said.

"Yeah, your right." I agreed, thought fully not agreeing inside.

"So, your Mum feels better?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, she's doing so much more better, which is great. It means that we don't have to spend Christmas break with the Malfoys." Jamie answered.

"You could spend it with my family, or we could stay at Hogwarts." Ron said. I laughed.

"Don't you already have a full household?"

"My mum always said "The more, the merrier!"

"I really hope that your all in Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Hah, we've heard the complete opposite, "I hope your in Slytherin!" Janice said.

"Let me guess, from the Malfoys?" Harry said putting an older accent on, pursing his lips, and holding his arm like a lady in a dramatic fit when he said Malfoy. I laughed.

"Yep, well mostly from Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy doesn't care where we go as long as its far from him, and Malfoy is, well just Malfoy." I told him smiling.

"Speaking of Malfoy." Hermione said nodding her head slightly toward the compartment door. Malfoy slid the door open, and was standing next to two boys that looked very closely relative to gorillas.

"Aw Nett. I never thought you'd actually hang out with these, humans. You're too good for that." he said to me. I stood up.

"What happened to I can make my own friends, Malfoy?" he looked hurt when I said this, like he was trying to forget that that happened, but I just reminded him.

"I'll give you one more chance, come with us, leave these muggle-lovers. Don't make the same mistake Potter did."

"Aren't I a muggle lover. Remember?"

"Fine. Stick with these idiots. You'll regret it soon enough. Especially Granger. You already stink from her. Filthy mudblood." he said, just waiting for Harry to blow off.

"Oh Potter, why aren't you sticking up for your girlfriend? She always needs protection!" Malfoy and his gang started laughing.

"Where's yours? Eating out of the dog bowl?" Harry said, and Hermione, and Ron started laughing.

"Pansy isn't my girlfriend, and even if she was, she'd be a lot better than yours." he said pointing to Jamie. Harry stood up next to me.

"Leave Malfoy." Harry threatened.

"Or what, your mommy's going to get me? I'm so scared! Oh wait, I forgot, your mum's dead!" he and his gang started laughing their heads off. Harry picked up his wand, and pointed it at Malfoy, but I stopped him.

"Let me handle this." I whispered to Harry.

"Hey Malfoy, I've got something to say to you." I said, and walked up closer to him.

"I'm listening."

"I just want to tell you," I said when I was inches from his face, that hold a glowing smirk. His happy grey eyes where looking straight at mine, and I assumed that he thought that I changed my mind.

"LEAVE!" I yelled at him, and punched him straight in the nose.

"OW!" he yelled running out of the compartment, with the gorillas following him. My friend all started laughing, and soon I did too.

"You've got a great arm!" Ron complimented me.

"Quidditch really pays off!" I said.

"Its so nice to see Malfoy cry. Something you don't see everyday!" Hermione said.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" an old woman came, and asked us.

"Yes please, I'd like one of everything for everybody." I said. She looked surprised at first, but then she shock her head, and gave me a warm smile.

"Of course. Very kind of you to do that." She grabbed a pair of everything for all 6 of us, and I paid her. She soon left.

"Rosie, you really didn't have to do that." Hermione complained.

"What? You don't want it. I'll take it!" Ron said, and I chuckled.

"Hey there is one more good thing about Mrs. Malfoy. She loves to pamper us. Even after our visit." I said smiling, and I picked up a small bag filled with galleons.

"And there's more." The all stared at me.

"Malfoy really is stinking rich!" Ron yelled a little loud. We all laughed, and after everybody thanked me, I asked them a question.

"Before the devil came, I had a, um, question for you three." I looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They nodded.

"Well, what if, one of us, well got into Slytherin?" They all thought about it. Hermione was the one who answered.

"Then we'll make it work. We all know you're a good person inside. I promise we won't be like we are to Malfoy." she said, and that made me happy. Even if I was in a different house, I'd still have some friends.

"Ok, I was just wondering."

"But I bet you'll all be in Gryffindor!" Harry said. We all smiled

"Did you guys hear about the "surprise?" Malfoy's mum was talking about it." Jamie asked.

"Yea, my mum also said that there was something going on, but she didn't say anything else." Ron answered.

After that question, we all started to talk about random things. First about Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's life in Hogwarts, like when they first met, and things like that.

Then Harry and Jamie went off to talk together, Jamie curled up with a good book, and Ron kept on bugging her, and Hermione and I talked about Hogwarts. Well, really about the boys in it.

"Well, there really isn't so many cute boys. Really just one for me." Hermione started to blush. I raised my eyebrows, and looked over at Ron. she nodded, and I smiled. I could tell that he liked her too. Just the way he looked at her, and clung onto every word that she said.

"Um, Rosie. I've kind of realized that. Um. Malfoy. Well…" she started, but hesitated to finish.

"Malfoy?" I pushed.

"Well, I think he kind of has a thing for you." she said quickly. I laughed a little to loud, and everybody stared at me and Hermione.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." I quickly said and they all went back to whatever they where doing before.

"He can't possibly like me Hermione. I mean, he's horrible to me!" I whispered to Hermione. She merely smiled.

"Well, isn't that the way you know a guy likes you?"

"Yes, but he's like incredible mean to me. He looks at me like he's going to kill me." Hermione shook her head.

"Rosie, that's what your missing. You don't see how he looks at you. Right before he walked in, he kind of peered through the window, and didn't give a single thought about us. He looked straight at you."

"So?" I said a little uncomfortably.

"He looked at you like you were a precious stone, but when he saw you laugh with Harry, you had to see his face. I was pure jealousy, anger, and hurt all mixed into one." I shook my head.

"He was probably just thinking about something else." I said, thought I didn't know why.

"Why are you fighting against him liking you? And no, he wasn't. I talked with Janice while you where in the loo, and she said that she's also noticed how Malfoy acts like he like you. She told me that while all of you where watching a movie, he didn't give the movie a single thought. He stared at you the whole time."

"Why do you think he always sit in behind?" a voice rang behind of me, and I jumped. I turned and saw that Janice had finally finished her book, and decided to join our joyful conversation.

"And you have to see him when Rose laughs. His whole body perks up, and then it gets back to normal when he finds out that it wasn't him that made her laugh." Janice said more to Hermione.

"Can you just stop!" I yelled out. Everybody looked at me. I felt my face turning red, and I ran out of the compartment.

My whole face was wet from my tears as I entered the bathroom. I sank onto the floor, and cried some more. Why are they think he likes me! He absolutely loathes me! I cried for a couple more minutes when I realized that Malfoy was standing in front of me with his eyes, and nose all red and puffy.

After I punched him, I realized that he'd want revenge. I closed my eyes.

"Just hurt me now, and get it over with." I told him.

"Why would I hurt you?" He asked with a hoarse voice. I opened my eyes, and stared at him.

"Because I hurt you." Malfoy chuckled, and slid down next to me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me.

"Why do you care?" Malfoy stayed silent for a moment. Can't he just be mean, so I can be happy?

"Is it so bad to care… about somebody else?" I stood up.

"Look, just stop it!" Malfoy stood up to face me.

"Stop what?" he asked gently.

"Argh, like you don't know!" I yelled. He continued to stare at me.

"Just give me one good reason why you hate me so much! What did I do wrong?" I asked. He smiled.

"I don't- oh. Rosie I-"

"No. Stop making excuses! I have enough with you." I started to walk out the from the loo. He grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me near him.

"I know I've been an. . . Umm." Malfoy started looking for the right word.

"Idiot, jerk, b-" I helped.

"Yea, those names, and many more, but if you just could come with me, and leave Potter, we. . . We-"

"No. _Potter_ happens to be my friend, and I am not one to leave my friends. Harry would've never asked me to do that, even if by someway I liked you. He'd stick with me, and let me be friends with other people, unlike you, who wants everything to be in your way. You're not the king here. You're not the ruler everybody must bow down to. You're a normal person, and you do not have any right to treat people the way that you treat them now." I yelled at him, and pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor. I hope I'll never have to see you again." I said and I walked out leaving him standing there. And it felt horrible, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I heard some not so nice words come out of the loo, but I walked on, till I bumped into Janice, and Harry.

"ROSIE!" they both yelled. I smiled weakly.

"I'm so sorry!" Janice said.

"No, I should be the one sorry. I over reacted." I said smiling, but then I saw Malfoy walking, and he saw me too. I thought fast, and hugged the life out if Janice and Harry, but mostly Harry. Janice raised and eyebrow, and I mouthed, "I'll tell you later," to her.

"I missed you all, and I'm so sorry that I've been such a Malfoy lately." I said, and we all started laughing till I saw Malfoy taking out his wand.

"Levicorpus!" he yelled as I yelled, "Duck," but of course I was the one who didn't. The spell hit me fully in the chest, and soon enough, I was dangling from my ankles in the air. Janice, Harry, and Malfoy ran toward me.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to see you right now. Please come again never." Harry said slightly pushing Malfoy.

"Get your filthy hands off me! I can do what I want." Malfoy yelled as he shoved Harry out of his way. Harry shoved back and they started to get into a fight.

"HARRY! IT'S SWEET THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO GET MALFOY'S BUTT OUT OF HERE, BUT I NEED SOME HELP HERE! FIGHT MALFOY LATER!" I screamed.

"I'll get Hermione. She'll know what to do hopefully." he said running off. I started to feel my blood flowing down, and I told Janice to try and pull me down, because I was starting to get dizzy.

"It's not going to work." Malfoy said. He came up to me an pointed his wand at me. I closed my eyes thinking that he'll hit me with another spell.

"Liberacorpus!" I feel straight down, but I stood up at once, and without thanking Malfoy, I walked back to our compartment, with Janice trailing behind. We bumped into Harry and Hermione.

"How'd you get down?" Harry asked me.

"Malfoy knew the counter-curse." I said. Hermione looked at me, and I knew what she was thinking. She thought that he saved me because he liked me. I shook my head in response to her.

"Oh, that's great. Well, we're going to have to change in our robes now, so let's go!" Harry said leading the way to our compartment.

After we quickly changed, the train stop, and we fled out of the Hogwarts Express into Hogsmeade. It was a really nice little village with little shops around every corner.

"Wow. It's beautiful here." Jamie said.

"Hah, wait till you go to Hogwarts. You'll think this looks like a pile of garbage." Ron said chewing on his last Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean. He spit it out.

"Pepper." he said coughing. We all laughed at him.

"That's not funny." he said as his ears turned red. I rolled my eyes.

"So, where now?" Jamie asked.

"Here follow me." Harry said, walking to a little trail. There were carriages being pulled by, well, nothing.

"Come on in." Harry said, and we followed him into the carriage.

"What's pulling these?" Janice asked after we all were sitting down.

"Well, nobody knows for sure, but I think it's magic. Maybe they'll tell us someday." Hermione answered.

"Someday my prince will come. . ." I started to sing to myself, and soon everybody was partially crying. Such babies.

"Rosie, I never knew you could sing as beautiful." Jamie said, and everybody else nodded. I blushed.

"Well. Um, thanks I guess? A first time for everything!" I said back.

"Look guys, there's the castle." Hermione pointed out, and I turned to see it.

The Hogwarts castle made my heart skip a beat. I was huge, and so big, and beautiful, and just, breathtaking. And now to think that I get to spend 3 years here! Paradise! I looked over at Jaime and Janice, and they looked like they where having the same reaction. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked bewildered.

We reached the castle in no time, and once we got inside, I couldn't breath anymore. The inside was 10 times nicer than Malfoy Manor. So beautiful, magnificent. Once we reached the stairs that led us to the Great Hall, as Hermione just told me, an stern, older woman dressed in a flowing green clock, stood right above, and said

"Welcome 4th year students. As you may, or might know, Hogwarts is holding a great surprise for you, but before you all get settled to watch the sorting, I must call up our three new students to be sorted as the 1st years." A green dressed group- most likely the Slytherins- snickered, but the woman glared at them, and they stopped.

"May I have Janice Kirlin come up here?" she said. I squeezed Janice's arm and she went up to where a battered old hat lay.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, I am Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, and head of Gryffindor. Please Miss. Janice, sit down, and lets see which house you'll be sorted into." Professor McGonagall said putting the hat on Janice's head. At once the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jamie, some other students, and I all cheered and clapped as Janice walked down the stair back to us.

"Good job. One down and two more to go!" Hermione said. Janice smiled out of relief.

"Now, Miss. Jamie Brownette." Professor McGonagall said, and Jamie hopped to the stool. She put on the hat, and waited for an answer; which was a "Gryffindor!" I clapped hard. I looked around the room, and saw that Harry was overwhelmed, and that Malfoy was looking sad. He saw me looking at him, but I quickly turned my head around. I was next.

"And last, but not least, Miss. Rosalie Brownette. Please come up." I heard Professor McGonagall say. I walked up the stairs, and sat down on the cold stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Hmmm, I haven't had such a hard one since Mr. Harry Potter. Where to put you? Bravery, ambition and slyness, kindness, and the smarts. Talent and beauty too, I suppose." The crowd laughed as I turned beet red.

"I think I'll put you in. . . SLYTHERIN!" I almost fell out of my chair.


	8. Welcoming Feast

**Chapter 8: Welcoming Feast**

I looked around the room, as I made my way down the stairs. Jamie, Janice, Harry, Hermione, and Ron where as surprised as I was, alas Malfoy was happy and clapping hard. I can't believe that I'm in Slytherin. No, there must have been some mistake. I just can't be in Slytherin. No. I can't.

"It's ok, Rosie. We'll stick with you. We know it's a mistake. Don't worry." Hermione comforted me with the rest nodding their hands.

"But, how? How, how can I be in, in Slytherin? And now, now I'm stuck with Malfoy for _three_ years. H-" I started.

"Just stay with us, and avoid making contact with the rest of the Slytherins when you're not with us." Harry advised. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry, sis. Always come us. You're the good Slytherin." I smiled weakly at my sister, and she have me a warm hug.

"Ok, please follow your houses to the Great Hall. I will see you in Transfiguration classes." Professor McGonagall said, and left. I didn't know where to go, because all my friends where going to different table.

"Your Rosalie, right?" a girl asked in behind of me. I turned around. This girl had beautiful blonde hair, that reached just below her shoulders, and she had deep brown eyes. Her tie, and patterns on her robes where green, like mine now, which signified that she was in Slytherin.

"Um, yeah, but you can call me Rosie." I told her. She nodded and smiled.

"Emily Waltzz. Double the Z." she said, sticking her hand out. I grabbed it and shock.

"So, you're the chick Malfoy's been talking about." she laughed when she saw my confused face.

"You spent the summer at Malfoy Manor, right? He told his friends, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, on the train. Well, he kind of also told me, and Parkinson."

"I'm sorry Emily, but I have no clue who you're talking about apart from Crabbe and Goyle. I'm new." I told her.

"Oh, right, sorry. Let's see if we can find them." she said pulling my hand towards a room I assumed was the great hall.

"No, you really don-" I started, but never got to finished.

"Oh, look there's Pansy, and Millicent. Come on, meet some new people. Like it or not, you're stuck with us for the next 3 years!" I liked Emily. She was a little off, but she was nice.

We entered to what seemed like the great hall. The ceiling was black with hint of purple. It was a thunderstorm. Occasionally thunder would boom, or lightning would flash. Beautiful. There were 4 long tables which was most likely where all the house sat. Older student where sitting there, and some younger.

"Ok Rosie. This one is our table. Slytherins only. The best house here." Emily said chuckling. I smiled, but my lips turned upside down when I say Malfoy coming.

"Pansy! Pansy! Over here!" Emily yelled, waving her hands over her head like an idiot. A girl with short black hair, and black eyes walked toward us, with her arm linked with another girls. The other girl was more strongly built, and looked like she could crush me in a second.

"The skinny one's Pansy, and the others Millicent. Don't get too friendly. I personally don't like them, and I'm pretty sure you won't either. But then, Pansy already kind of hates you. She's in love with Malfoy, and she can't stand when he talks about another girl, let alone talks _to_ her." Emily warned.

"Hey!" Pansy remarked in a happy, poppy voice. She ran to hug me.

"Hi?" I said, confused, and a little scared.

"So nice to meet you Rosie. I know we'll be great friends." Pansy said after she let go of me. Then she ran of with Millicent to go hug (and creep out) some other people.

"Well, you where right, and wrong. I don't seem to like her that much already, but she doesn't seem to hate me." I tell Emily truthfully.

"Oh, no. She's just using you to get closer with Malfoy. As if there not to close already." Emily said, rolling her eyes. I laughed.

"Too close, perhaps?" I asked. Emily nodded.

"Way. Look there's some seat over there next to Blaise. Let's go. Oh, by the way, Blaise is the kind of quiet type of guy, when you don't now him. Just let him relax." Emily said walking to the table where a dark skinned boy, with extremely sharp features, sat by himself.

"Hey Blaise! How was your summer?" Emily asked as we sat down.

"Good Em. How ab-" he stopped short when he saw me.

"Great, thanks. As you might or might not know, this is Rosie Brownette, the new Slytherin." Emily said to Blaise, who was looking straight at me.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said to him kindly.

"Oh, you're the nice kind, aren't you? Just like Em." he said instead of a hello.

"Well, I punch occasionally, but…" I shrugged. Blaise widened his eyes.

"Aren't you the one who punched Malfoy straight in the nose, right?" I nodded.

"Oh my gosh! That was you? Hah! He was crying like a baby. And you should've seem Pansy! Hysterical! "Oh, my poor Drakie! Are you ok? Do you need help? Oh my. I'm here Drakie, I'm here." It was so funny!" Emily said laughing along with Blaise. Soon, I joined in.

"You've got a real good arm, I must say. We just might add a girl in our Quidditch team this year." Blaise said.

"Thanks, I've heard that before." I replied. Soon, Blaise went back to doing nothing, and Emily, and I started to become friends. She wanted to know things about me.

"Why where you with the Gryffindors when you where getting sorted? Especially Potter, and all them?" She asked, and I weighed whether to tell her the truth, and risk losing a new friend, or lie.

"Well, one of the new ones is my sister, and the other is my best friend. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't so bad. They're really nice." I said, hoping I did the right thing.

"Best friends with some Gryffindors, huh? You're not the typical Slytherin, are you? It's fine with me. I'm not the that judgmental like the lot of them, about Potter. Potter, and them, aren't the best, but I could care more about them, like Malfoy and his gang. As long as your not romantic with any of them, we're good. But some other Slytherins might not be that cool with it. Blaise, well he's not a fan of Potter, but he's nothing like Malfoy. It's really him, and the rest of his gang that you've got to look out for."

"Oh, I've got Malfoy tied in knots. He won't be coming around here for a while-" I started, but then I saw Malfoy sitting right next to me.

"Yea, you tied him _real_ good." Emily whispered to me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I snapped at him. He smirked at me.

"Hey, now. We don't need to get into any fights now, do we? I just wanted to congratulate you for making it into Slytherin. Now you're officially part of the group. Welcome!" he said.

"Malfoy, I told you that I'll never be part of your little group. You're a vile, evil little ferret. Now excuse me. Emily and I where having a conversation." I stated, turning my back to him. Emily and Blaise stared at me with their eyes wide open.

"What?" I asked them, confused at why they where looking at me in that way. I did nothing wrong, Malfoy deserved to be treated in that way.

"Look Malfoy, go back to your girlfriend. I can hear her from here. "Oh no. Where is my little Drakie. I miss him so much. Oh Drakie!" I imitated Pansy.

"Don't tell me what to do." He snapped at me.

"Likewise." I snapped back, but he didn't move. Unfortunaly, that caused Pansy to skip to us. She tried to squeeze right in between Malfoy, and I, and I tried to help her, but Malfoy prevented it. Soon she gave up, and she sat down on the other side of him.

"Mothers going to be trilled that your in Slytherin, but forget about Jam, and Kirl. She'll never talk to them again." he told me. I took me a while to figure what he was saying. It was true though. Mrs. Malfoy, and especially Mr. Malfoy, would never let them back in the house. I'll be the only one who'll ever get invited.

"Why? It's just a difference between houses. My parents where both in Gryffindor, and they were friends with your parents, which where in Slytherin, right?" I asked him.

"Rose, your parents where both in Slytherin." Malfoy said before he was Pansy's main priority. Two things surprised me. First, what he said about my parents being in Slytherin. They told me that they both where in Gryffindor. _It's probably Malfoy just pulling my leg_ I thought.

Second, he called me by my real name.

"Ok, Emily. Tell me all the teachers names. Please?" I asked, looking at the wide variety of teachers sitting at a long table in the front. I only knew one of them. Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked much more older than I expected him to. His beard reaching half of his chest, and looked like falling snow, he looked like he could me over a hundred years.

The teachers table, similar to ours, but narrow, and less crowded, held both the gold goblets and plate, as we had. Underneath was a snowy white cloth, which matched perfectly to Dumbledore's hair, and beard.

"Well, the tiny one over there is Flitwick. He's the Charms teacher, nothing special." Emily started.

"Is he sitting on pillows?" I asked her.

"Yea, he's pretty short. He's also the head of Ravenclaw. The next one is the Herbology teacher, Sprout. Her lessons are fun at first, but get tiring later. She's the head of Hufflepuff. Talking to her is . . . Oh, what's her name-"

"Professor Sinistra, head of Astronomy." Malfoy cut in. I looked at him.

"And right next to her, is the world best teacher. Professor Severus Snape. Head of Slytherin, and the best potions teacher to ever live!" Malfoy exclaimed loudly and proudly, making me laugh.

"Hahaha HAHAHA! That is so funny, Drakie!" Pansy screamed out loud, making almost all the students in Great Hall look at us. She grabbed Malfoy's arm, and hugged him.

"I'm going to count how many time she embarrasses me this year, and if it's going to be less than 1,000, I'm going to be very surprised." he whispered directly to me, leaning towards my ear.

"Don't you like all the attention." I snapped at him. He lost his grin as I said that.

"Ah, come on. We were just starting to get along, and now you ruin it!" He groans.

"Well, you should've thought about being nice to me for a change at Malfoy Manor, perhaps?"

"Look! There isn't a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Emily pointed out, stopping the bickering before it was going to take place.

"That's weird. Every year they get a new one. Maybe we got Lupin again." Blaise said. On the train, Harry talked about this Professor Lupin. It was his favorite teacher so far, but he resigned last year, because he thought being a werewolf was too dangerous for the students.

"Look, the sorting's going to take place!" Emily pointed out. I turned around. Professor McGonagall was walking into the Great Hall with a band of students following her. They all looked like they where 11 years old, and they looked all cold, and wet. I didn't blame them. I heard from Hermione that the first years had to sail across the lake, and the weather looked bad enough on the carriages.

A blonde boy entered in wearing an oversized moleskin overcoat. A few people laughed, mostly from the Slytherin table, but I didn't. He was completely wet, and was shivering. I felt bad for him. Malfoy was cracking up, but when he glanced at me, and saw that I wasn't laughing, he stopped.

I glanced around the hall, and found Jamie, Janice, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's all sitting clustered. They saw me, and I waved at them. They all waved back. Hermione saw that Malfoy was sitting next to me, and she pointed to her left, and asked a "facial" question. I pointed to Malfoy without him noticing, and Hermione nodded. I shrugged.

I didn't notice that the sorting hat and the same stool I sat on 5 minutes ago was standing at the front of the teacher's table. Soon, all the first years were gathered up, and Professor McGonagall put the hat on the stool. It opened its mouth, and sang.

_A thousand years or more agoWhen I was newly sewn,There lived four wizards of renown,Whose names are still well known:Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,Shrewd Slytherin, from shared a wish, a hope, a dream,They hatched a daring planTo educate young sorcerersThus Hogwarts School each of these four foundersFormed their own house, for eachDid value different virtuesIn the ones they had to Gryffindor, the bravest werePrized far beyond the rest;For Ravenclaw, the cleverestWould always be the best;For Hufflepuff, hard workers wereMost worthy of admission;And power-hungry SlytherinLoved those of great still alive they did divideTheir favourites from the throng,Yet how to pick the worthy onesWhen they were dead and gone?Twas Gryffindor who found the way,He whipped me off his headThe founders put some brains in meSo I could choose instead!Now slip me snug about your ears,I've never yet been wrong,I'll have a look inside your mindAnd tell where you belong_

The whole hall was applauding the hat's song, along with me. It was so nicely written, and sung.

"Does he sing that song every year?" I asked Emily.

"Nope. Every year he has a new one. Amazing, huh?" she whispered.

"Be quiet. The sorting is about to begin!" Pansy yelled. I looked at Professor McGonagall, and she started to read names from a long scroll of paper.

"Ackerley, Stewart!" she yelled. A boy came up, and tried the hat on.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled. The whole Ravenclaw table started to cheer. That's how the sorting went. You cheer when a student gets into your house, and do nothing when it goes into another. I wasn't paying much attention till the boy with the moleskin coat walked up. He nearly tripped, and I was surprised to see that Malfoy wasn't laughing.

Then, the doors opened wide, and a man that was twice the size of a fully grown human man walked in.

"That's Hagrid. He teaches Care of Magical Creature. Filthy beast. Tried to get him fired, but the loaf got Dumbledore to stick against him." Malfoy growled.

"Jerk." I mutter underneath my nose. Hagrid did look on scary on the outside, but I saw the warmth in his eyes. He had to be a good person. Snape, on the other hand, had none. His eyes were bland, filled with hatred, and anger. Malfoy, like always, was most likely wrong.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy whispered to me.

"Nothing. I just called you a jerk. You even admitted it yourself on the train. Remember? You where asking for my forgiveness?" I snapped at him while some girl named Emma Dobbs was being sorted

"I, I wasn't asking for your forgiveness. I was asking for you to leave Potter." he said turning slightly pink.

"Oh, and before I cut you off, you were saying something about if I leave Harry, then we could be something. What were you talking about?" I asked him. He was now a rose red.

"Nothing." he said quickly. I laughed. They were finally done with the sorting, and Dumbledore came up to the front.

"I have two words for you. _Tuck in!" _I looked around, and the empty plate around us were filling up with all different sorts of food. There was roasted chicken and beef, lamb and pork chops sausages, bacon, steak, boiled and roasted potatoes, chips, pudding, a variety of vegetables, and sauces, and so much more

"Oh my. This is incredible! Look at all this food!" I said taking some chicken, pouring gravy on top, and getting a cob of corn. Malfoy laughed.

"Welcome to paradise you might say now, but when the work comes in, you'll be begging to go home." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"We'll see about that!" I said, and I stuffed the food into my mouth. It was even better then it looked. Like ten times better. Everybody was eating, and stuffing themselves.

An hour has gone by, and finally the dishes were starting to disappear.

"Oh, man! I didn't finish eating!" Malfoy yelled. I laughed.

"You deserve it." he stuck his tongue out.

"Malfoy, I'm getting confused, why are you being do nice to me? Malfoy Manor, you were acting like a jerk, and now your nice." I asked him. He turned slightly pink.

"Well, I. . . I was scared that you'd be in Gryffindor with those losers." he finally said.

"Mr. Macho Malfoy was scared? Unbelievable. But that doesn't explain why."

"I wouldn't want to lose a, a friend. I thought you'd be in Gryffindor, and if you would've been in it, we'd never be friends." he finally said, after thinking my question over.

"We'll I'm in Slytherin, and I'm still friends with Harry, and Hermione, and everybody else."

"Well, you won't be for long. You're a Slytherin now, hon, like it or not." he said.

"Yea, oh, yes! Right my Draco. MY Draco. Oh, we need to go to Hogsmeade together. Just us. _Nobody _but us. Right Drakie?" Pansy cut in, worried that Malfoy and I were going somewhere.

"Well, I was thinking of going with Net here, but I guess you could join us." Out of the things Malfoy was good at, Quidditch and acting was his best.

"NO!" Pansy nearly screamed. She turned a beet red.

"Sure, I guess so." she sulked. I laughed.

"Don't worry Pansy. I'd rather be seen dancing with a giant in nothing but my underwear, than spend my time in Hogsmeade with your beloved Draco Malfoy." I reassured her, and once I said it, the pressure flew off her shoulders.

"Well, lets go find a giant!" Malfoy said laughing. I smacked him playfully, and then turned my head to see what Dumbledore had to say.

"Because we are now all fed, and watered, I must ask for your attention once more." I saw all the eyes in the Great Hall turn and look at him.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to inform you that the forbidden list of items now extended to Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The complete list may be seen in Mr. Filch's office, and contains four hundred, and thirty-seven items I believe."

"For our first years, we'd life to inform you that the forbidden forest is absolutely forbidden for all students, and that you may not visit Hogsmeade until your third year." small groans came out from the first years.

"It is also my painful duty to say that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." I heard yells, and groans come from all the tables, and I let one groan slip out of my lips. One of the things I was looking forward was to make it on the team, and let the breeze fly through my hair. Hopefully next year we'll have Quidditch. Malfoy was cursing loudly, and most of the older students were too.

"This is only due because of an event taking place in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure that you all tremendously. I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts-" A cloud of thunder and lighting rolled by, making a loud _BANG_ that echoed through the Hall. We all turned our heads toward the door, and saw a man standing, holding the doors wide open. A flash of lightning, and I almost fainted when I saw his face.

Broken down, his nose looking like it was half torn out, and scars running down his ugly worn out face, you'd think that would've been the scariest feature, but no, it wasn't.

His eyes. One, normal.

Black.

Beady.

The other.

Enlarged.

Blue with electric looking currents circling it. It was moving around, and around, scanning what was in it's presence. The eye couldn't possibly be real, for it was strapped onto his head.

The strange man reached Dumbledore within a short minute of limping ( it looked like he had a wooden leg,) and struck his hand out toward Dumbledore. His hand was as scared as his face, but being the good man he was, Dumbledore shook it, willingly or not, I'll never now.

They whispered almost silently, with the occasional nod of the head, and finally Dumbledore motioned for this stranger to sit down on his right-hand side.

He pulled out a knife from his pocket, and stabbed the heart of a sausage from one of the yet to empty plates. He cautiously sniffed it, and when it looked like he was satisfied from it's smell, he bit into it.

His non-magical eye was placed on the sausage, but the other was dancing around, looking the sea of students with their eyes glued to it.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody!" nobody clapped apart from Dumbledore and Hagrid, but that didn't seem to bug Professor Moody at all. He just resumed to eat. Everybody started to whisper between one another, and nobody seemed to like the idea of having Moody as their new teacher.

"Moody? Oh, I'll make sure that he'll be out before he kills another ant." Malfoy whispered quickly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were sitting right across from him.

"And what? Don't even give him a chance? I think not!" I whisper-yelled at him.

""My father knows him well enough. Might be as bad as the loath Hagrid." Malfoy sneered, and I hit him, though not so playfully.

"Will you stop with the hitting?" he yelled at me.

"Well, will you stop at the nagging?" I said back to him, not caring what the people around me thought. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and continued, with barely any eyes on him.

"As I was saying, we are greatly pleased to say that Hogwarts has the honor to be hosting a legendary event that hasn't been active for the past century. It is my pleasure to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will bee taking place at Hogwarts this year!"

"You're JOKING!" either Fred or George yelled out. Nearly everybody laughed, including Dumbledore.

"No, Mr. Weasley. I am not joking. Though I did hear an excellent one about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar. . ." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Yes. . . Er, maybe this isn't the time. Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. Some of you may not know what that involves, so I will take the time to explain briefly but thoroughly.

"The first Triwizard Tournament was established by three of the largest European schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang, as a friendly competition some several hundred years ago. Each school selected a champion to represent their school, and the three champions would compete against one another in three tasks. The three schools would take turns hosting the competition every five years, and it was agreed to be a most excellent way to tie young witches and wizards from different nationalities together-until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Everybody was jumping off their seats, not giving the slightest care about the death toll, just wanting to know more about the Triwizard Tournament, and how to enter. I was absolutely delighted, for my parents have never told me about this.

"Many have attempted to take the Triwizard Tournament back, but none of them had succeeded." Dumbledore continued.

" However, the Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sport have decided it was time to let the tournament rise again. We worked hard this summer, to assure that the champions will not find him or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be arriving in the early dates of October, along with a few of their most highly prized students, and the selection of the three champions will be on the night of Halloween. An impartial judge will fairly decided which champions is worthy and strong enough to compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school, and one thousand Galleons for personal matters." The audience erupted with cheers, and I could hear the Weasley twins yelling out. Everybody was whispering to their neighbors, only I wouldn't be found talking to one of mine. The crowd quieted when Dumbledore attempted to speak once more.

"Eager though you all are, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to make an age restriction. Only those students over age- being seventeen- may pit their names forth. This-" Dumbledore tried to speak louder, but was only covered with furious voices echoing over the hall. The Weasley twins were exclaiming loudly, and didn't seem to be so happy anymore.

"Is because we feel it is necessary. The three tasks, we feel, are some tasks that students below the sixth and seventh year may only hope to overcome. The tasks are very dangerous, you must understand. I will be personally checking to assure that no student underage will try to put their name forth. I therefore beg of you, not to use your time trying to figure out a way to overcome this, for it will not work.

"The students will come from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang in early October, and I expect of you all to be courteous, and well-lead. They will be joining us for the rest of the year. And now, it is late. You all have classes tomorrow morning, so its bedtime. Chop, chop!" Dumbledore finished, and went to sit back down to talk to Moody. The students all stood up at once, and started to slowly walk to their common rooms, with the Slytherins pushing to get in front, and the Hufflepuff waiting patiently in the back.

"I can't believe that we're going to be hosting the Triwizard Tournament here!" Emily said, linking her arm to mine. I nodded.

"It's going to be bloody brilliant!" I said back.

"I used to go to Beauxbaton, and it'll be so nice to see my old classmates!" I said thinking of Fleur, and other older girls.

"You used to go to Beauxbaton! Why, you're so lucky." Emily exclaimed once we were finally out of the Great Hall, and walking to the staircases. I was going to go up following the other students, but Emily pulled me down.

"Nope. We live under the lake." _Gulp._ _Thanks for telling me Emily! _I thought to myself. Who'd in the right mind would like to live under a lake? But then, who in the right mind would like to be in Slytherin?

I was thinking so much that I didn't realize that we were standing in front of a portrait.

"Rosie. Rosie!" Emily yelled until I came back to my senses.

"What? Oh, sorry." I looked around. Basically, it was a narrow passage that was decorated with candles, and few moving portraits. The one in front was us was large. It was a man with sword in one hand, and a wand in the other.

"Good evening Miss. Emily. And who is this? A new student perhaps? She looks a little too old to be a first year." the man said, and made me blush.

"My name is Rosalie Brownette, but I'd like for you to call me Rosie. And no, sir, I am not in the first year. I'm in the fourth. I was transferred " I said to the man. He bowed down, making me even more red.

"Sir Esmund Richard Bennet the Second at your service." he said, and I giggled.

"Yea yea. You guys can catch up later. Come on I'm tired. Listen, to get to the common room, you've got to tell Sir Esmund here the password. I thinks this months was, oh, shoot." Emily said trying to remember what it was, but failing.

"Power." Malfoy's voice said behind me, and Emily and I both jumped.

"Oh yes. Power, Sir Esmund." Emily said.

"Why yes I do." Sir Esmund said opening the passage way into the Slytherin common room. He bowed down as I walked by.

"Quite a charmer, isn't he?" Emily laughed.

"Yes, I must say." I said. Malfoy closed the door to the passage way, closing Pansy out, who was running toward the door. I rolled my eyes, and looked around. The common room was huge, but dark, and cold. It was beautiful, no doubt about that, but it had an eerie glow to it. The ceiling was raised high, and all the furniture was either a black, green, or dark brown.

"Welcome home." Malfoy said while stretching and yawning.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." he said climbing up the staircase to the right.

"Yea, let's go to sleep. I'm beat." Emily said, and walked up the left staircase, with me following closely behind.

"Just to let you know, no boys are allowed into the girls dormitory, but the girls can go into the boys." Emily yawned, and opened the door to the girls dormitory. In it were five poster beds, each covered with fine silver, and green covers. All my belongings were piled into one group, next to bed furthered from the door.

"Well, that's your bed. We share the dorm with Pansy, Millicent, and a girl named Sarah Mildew. Sarah isn't so bad, just saying, but watch out for Pansy and Millicent. They throw parties almost every weekend, so you won't get much sleep." Emily pointed out.

"I'll live. Good night." I said, and went to the bathroom, stripped out of my clothes, and put on my pj's. I climbed into my bed, and thought about all the things that have happened today. I couldn't wait till October, to see all the new people, and watch the Triwizard Tournament. Too bad I couldn't enter, but I was fine with it.

I closed my eyes, and fell into a smoothing, and deep sleep.


	9. First Fight

**Chapter Nine: The First Fight**

_It was the choosing of the fourth champion. It wasn't possible, but yet it happened. The goblet of fire turned yet once more red, and out flew a smoldering piece of parchment. Dumbledore took it in his hand and read it out loud,_

"_Harry Potter!"_

_The dream sifted. I was in a graveyard, not reliantly close to Hogwarts. I looked around. Harry and Cedric were standing, as if waiting for something to happen. They started to whisper, obviously not knowing were in the world they were._

"_Avada Kedavra!" a green flash of light bounces, and there you go. Cedric flew onto the floor, dead. _

I woke in a start, and I couldn't get the image of Cedric on the floor, dead.

"Oh good, you're up. Was 'bout to wake you anyway." Emily said, fixing her hair. She was in her robes, and was wearing a little of make-up.

"Meet me in the Great Hall in like twenty minutes. We have to see our classes, and eat some breakfast." Emily said, scurrying down the stairs before I could even answer.I still nodded. Pansy, Millicent, and Sarah were gone, so I was alone. I stretched, and climbed out of bed.

Freezing, I walked into the bathroom, and took a quick shower, not bothering to do my hair.

After I was all cleaned up, I put my robes on, letting my tie fall loosely, and leaving my shirt untucked. I put my hair in a messy bun, and put a simple strike of mascara, and a dash of eyeliner, and walked down the stairs.

The common room looked just like it did last night, though it had more people in it. A few people smiled to me as I walked by, and I smiled back, but not bothering to get anymore friendly.

"Hello Miss. Brownette. How are you this fine morning?" Sir Esmund said once I was out in the deserted passage way.

"Good thank you. And how do you do this morning, Sir Esmund?" I asked in return.

"As fine as a portrait can. I must say, you look quite dashing today." he said. I laughed.

"This is as fine as I'll ever be." I said, quoting him. I walked of waving goodbye.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Nice to see you again." I heard Sir Esmund say when I was a good twenty feet ahead of him.

"You too, Sir Esmund. I have to go. Might we talk another day?" Malfoy questioned.

"Yes. Yes. Of course. Of you go now." he shooed him off. I heard Malfoy's feet shuffling quickly as he tried to catch up with me.

"Hey Net!" he called out. I turned and smiled at him, while walking backward. He finally caught up with me, and we resumed walking to the Great Hall.

"Hey. How was your night?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you. Yours?" I asked back.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. I kept on thinking about what you've said, and I suppose you're right." he started.

"Right about what?"

"Oh. Um, about Potter, and the lot of them. I figured that, well, maybe it wouldn't be so horrible if you hung out with them. I mean, they can't be possibly that horrid as I thought." I smiled and hugged him. He was as surprised as I was, but soon hugged me back.

"Thank you! I didn't need your approval, or anything, but it's nice to hear you say that. Maybe Mr. Malfoy really does have a heart." I said letting go.

"Oh, shut up. And if you don't mind, I'd like it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this. I have a reputation here." Malfoy said, and then he looked up. He sighed, and I looked up as well. Harry, Hermione, and Jamie were heading down the stairs, happy, and excited. They saw me, and waved, but when they saw Malfoy, they barely flinched. When they came down the stairwell, I didn't know if I should leave Malfoy, or leave them.

"Go. I. . . I understand. I'll save you a spot." he said.

"Thanks. Oh, sit by Emily, I promised that I'd sit by her." I said and ran off. Harry hugged me, and then Jamie, and Hermione joined.

"Oh god, it's so good to see you!" I said, squeezing.

"You too! We all missed you!" Jamie said, letting go. It was so good to hear my sisters voice. I've missed her so much.

"Oh pish, posh. I've been gone for only a night."

"That's long enough." Hermione laughed.

"We are Janice and Ron?" I asked.

"They're still getting ready." Harry answered.

"Anyway, how is it being a Slytherin?" he asked me. I thought about our common room, and shivered.

"Horrible. Our common room sends shivers down my spine. Sure enough, it's beautiful, but its so scary. I've always imagined the common room to be cozy and warm, but obviously I thought wrong." I complained.

"Oh, well, you can always come to our common room. You know what, how about we go their together after dinner to do some studying? You could also meet some new people. I'm sure they'd love you!" Hermione said, lifting my spirits.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." I said.

"No! We'll love to have you come. Meet us at the doors after dinner. We have to catch up. Maybe we can even go to Hagrid's if time lets us." Harry said.

"Oh, thank you! I'll see you later!" I said as we entered the Great Hall. We separated, and I went to find Emily and Malfoy.

Sure enough, they were sitting near each other, with a seat in between them. Next to Malfoy was Pansy (Surprise!) and next to Emily was Sarah. Across from them was Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. I smiled lightly, and went to sit by them.

"Morning!" Blaise greeted me. I smiled.

"Hey. How'd ya'll sleep?" I asked them. They all grunted good, and I grabbed some bacon and eggs, and started to eat.

"Here's your classes." Emily said, handing me a piece of paper over. I thank her, and look over my schedule while munching over my food.

_Monday- Miss. Rosalie Brownette_

_First Period: Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws_

_Second Period: Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors_

_Break_

_Third Period: Ancient Runes with selected students_

_Lunch_

_Break_

_Fourth & Fifth Period: Double Divination with selected students_

_Dinner is at 6:30 P.M._

_Curfew for fourth years is at 8:30 P.M._

"Oh look! We have all the same classes apart for Ancient Runes!" Emily squealed.

"That's great! Do we have the same classes everyday?" I asked.

"No. This is just for today." Emily said.

"Oh god, we're with the Gryffindors once again in Care of Magical Creatures. Can't ever get a break from them, can we?" Malfoy grunted. I looked at his classes, and realized something.

"We're in all the same classes." I said, making sure that I was correct.

"Really? Well, we'll have some fun." he said, smirking silently. I smacked him.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" he asked.

"I know." I said causally. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so classes start at 9:00, but we have McGonagall, so we should hurry up. She hates when people are late." Emily said. I looked at my watch. 8:41. We should get going.

"Well, it's 8:41. Should we go?" I asked. They all looked around, and thought for a moment.

"Yea, we can start walking slowly." Malfoy decided. We all put the last bit of food in our mouth, grabbed our stuff, and left the Great Hall. On the way, we saw a short, brown-haired boy with buck teeth. He was holding some weird plant.

"Oh, Neville Longbottom! What a pleasant surprise." Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

"Like you to meet the newest addition to Slytherin. Rosie." he said, and Neville trembled. He was in Gryffindor, and I saw Harry talk to him once. I nodded to him.

"What's this?" Malfoy asked, peeling a leaf of the plant.

"P… Please…. Please don't touch that." Neville stammered.

"Oh, like this?" Malfoy said, and grabbed the plant out of Neville's hands, and threw it down.

"Opps. Sorry." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"So. What are we going to do with you today?" Malfoy said, with Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles. I looked around. Pansy and Blaise were happy looking, Sarah was checking her nails, and Emily looked completely bored, as if this happened everyday. I had to stop it.

"We're going to be late." I said, right before Goyle got a chance to hit Neville. They all looked at me.

"We'll beat Longbottom up another day. Don't want to be late for the first class!" I said. They all nodded.

"Until next time, Longbottom." Malfoy said, and he started to walk when he noticed that I wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Um, I forgot something in the Great Hall." I said.

"Oh, here. I'll come with you." Emily said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"I mean. Nah, you don't have to. I'll have Longbutt over here show me around, and if he doesn't, well, let's just say you don't want to mess with me." I sneered for the first time in my life. They nodded, and turned to walk to their firsts classes. I turned the other way, and looked at the broken pot.

"Are you ok?" I asked Neville. He stared at me.

"Yes, I'm a nice Slytherin. Get used to it." I said smiling.

"UH… yes… T-thank y-you." he stammered. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing to be afraid of. I don't bite. Why do you let Malfoy do all those horrible things to you?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. I just c-can't stop him. Why'd you stop him?" he asked cautiously.

"Because I, unlike Malfoy, have a heart. I wouldn't be able to stand watching Crabbe and Goyle beating you up. Here, let me try to fix up your plant. By the way, what plant is this?" I say, muttering, "_Repero!"_ under my breath.

"It's a Abyssinian Shrivelfig. Thanks for helping me. If only I was brave like you, maybe Malfoy wouldn't be so mean to me." I smiled.

"See you around." I said. He briefly gave me directions on how to get to the Transfiguration classroom, and I ran off, seeing that the time was 8:53.

I was 3 minutes prior to class starting.

"Hey Rose! Over here!" I saw Emily's hand shoot up. I ran towards.

"Hey!" I breathed out, and looked at everybody. Malfoy and Pansy were in a corner, Blaise and Emily were talking till I came, Crabbe and Goyle were grunting to each other (pretty weird) and Sarah was talking to another Slytherin that I saw before.

"So, did you pound him?" Crabbe asked, and I was surprised to hear him speak.

"Nope." I said, and they looked at me.

"Um, I stepped on his plant, and pulled his ear." I added quickly, and they looked relieved.

"Good, he get's what he deserves. Stupid traitor." Malfoy sneered, and I felt a pain in my heart. _Fake. This is all fake. You're not meaning to do any of this._ I told myself.

I smiled.

"Well! Get in!" a woman's voice barked over the crowds of green and blue.

"Ugghh. Professor McGonagall is here. Come on. We have to get good seats in the back together." Emily said, pulling my hand, and pushing other students out of the way.

"Move! Get out of my way!" she yelled at them, while I stayed silent, but it seemed that every other Slytherin was doing the same as Emily. The Ravenclaws were just standing by.

"Oh! Here! We'll take this one. Crabbe and Goyle usually sit here, so this'll be revenge for pissing me of last Monday." she exclaimed, and we sat down in the twin seat in the far back corner. The last seat I would've chosen. I wanted to learn at least a little.

"Last Monday?" I asked.

"Unfortunaly. They fed me some of the Weasel's puke candies. Such idiots." she mumbled as everybody gathered inside.

"Children! Calm yourselves!" Professor McGonagall yelled and we all got quiet.

"Thank you! Now, due to some new rules the headmaster has established, we must sit in assigned seats." she said, and everybody groaned.

"So, everybody get up!" Professor McGonagall commanded, and we all did.

"Crabbe! You sit here with Miss. Patil." she said to Crabbe and a beautiful Indian girl, pointing to the seat in the middle of the front row. Patil sighed, and went to sit down, while Crabbe started to argue with Professor McGonagall.

She won.

'Next, Goyle and Corner to the left of them and Pansy and Boot to the right." Professor McGonagall said.

"This is so unfair! We can't sit next to our friends." Emily whispered to me. I chuckled.

"She's making us sit with the Ravenclaws! Oh I hope this won't continue with all the class. We have Gryffindors next." she added.

"Miss. Waltzz and Miss. Brocklehurst." McGonagall said. Emily groaned and went to sit down by some girl with pigtails.

"Miss. Brownette and Mr. Goldstein please sit over here." McGonagall said, and pointed to the middle seat in the third row. I quickly went over to sit there. A red headed boy followed my suit.

"Hey. I'm Rosie." I said to him while Professor McGonagall continued calling out names.

"Who lived at 221B, Baker Street, London?" Goldstein asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You Slytherins are too slow. Who lived at 221B, Baker Street, London?" he asked for the second time.

"Um, Sherlock Holmes?" I answered. He stuck his hand out.

"Anthony Goldstein. Pleasure to meet you." I shock his hand.

"Rosie Brownette." I said, and he pointed a finger at me and laughed.

"Hah! You already said that!" he yelled, nearly scaring me.

"Sorry?" I told him, now really confused.

"It's alright. So, is this your first year at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I thought so. I would've remembered such a pretty face as yours." he said, causing my to blush.

"Thank you."

"Alright class. Today we will be reviewing how to turn a textbook into a mouse." she said, taking her wand out, and pointing it to Pansy's textbook.

"MUSMURTARE!" she yelled and the mouse grew twice his size. All the Slytherin girls (apart from me and Emily) started to shriek and scream.

"Girls! It's a textbook. Control yourselves!" McGonagall yelled, and the boys started to snicker.

"Boys! You too!" she added, and they stopped. I smiled silently.

"Such idiots the Slytherins are. No offence." Anthony whispered.

"I know we are." I said, and I closed my eyes.

At the end of the class, Malfoy, Anthony and I were the only ones who knew how to do the spell properly, which I found odd because this was a review.

"Five points for Slytherin, and two for Ravenclaw. Excellent job, Miss. Brownette. You are a new student, but very accelerated." Professor McGonagall told me as the bell rang.

"Thanks." I said, and I walked out of the classroom.

Transfiguration was on the ridges of a courtyard, so the soft breeze flew past me. Malfoy, Emily, and Blaise were waiting for me outside of the classroom.

"Hey." Malfoy said.

"How was the first class of the first day?" Blaise asked. I smiled.

"I sit next to a weird Ravenclaw, but he's smart so I guess it'll be fine." I said, and saw Jamie, Janice, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walking together and laughing together. Malfoy saw them too.

"Awww, there's potty and his gang of misfits." he said, and walked over to them. _Wait! He's walking over to them? Why is everyone following him? Why does he have a smirk on his face. Oh crap!_ Emily turned to me.

"Well, aren't you coming?" she asked, and I turned to look at her. I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"_Yes_." I said, and walked to Malfoy.

"Potty. So nice to see you again." Malfoy said to Harry when we reached them. They all looked at me, and I glanced down, not able to look at them in the eyes.

"Can't seem to say the same about you." Harry said back.

"Poor Potter can't use sarcasm. So sad." Malfoy pouted.

"Looks like you still have the dog for your girlfriend, Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"Oh, the mudblood can speak!" Malfoy exclaimed, and the whole Slytherin (apart from me) snickered.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ron said, stepping up. I looked at him. His eyes were burning from madness, but I knew that Malfoy would just throw another comeback.

"Go bake some pie with your "plump" mother. This is me being nice." Malfoy said, and Ron ran and tackled him.

"Get your filthy little blood-traitor hands off me! You're as bad as the mudblood!" Malfoy yelled, trying to get Ron off of him. Then Harry had to go and tackle Malfoy.

"Aw, Harry needs to protect his friend. Is that your new mommy?" Malfoy whined, almost getting punched in the nose.

"You are the most f-" Harry started.

"STOP!" I yelled. They actually stopped and stared at me.

"Look Malfoy. I respect being a Slytherin, it's not so bad. Let me rephrase that. It wasn't so bad. I don't want to go watching you beat the freaking shit out of people. What fun do you see in that? You are the biggest ass-hole in the whole world! I might be a Slytherin from the hat's decisions, but if being a Slytherin is being horrible to people, I will never be one!" I scream at him, and start walking away.

"How do you suppose you're going to find the way to Care of Magical Creatures?" Malfoy yelled after me, and I turned around and looked at him.

"Unlike you, I not a bitch, so people might point me to places I need to go. I ask, not demand." I calmly stated to him, and walked away.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" he asked, walking after me. Everybody else, as far as my hearing was concerned, were silent.

"Now you're a deaf bitch." I said, walking further. Truthfully, I had no idea were I was going. All I saw were grey brick walls.

Suddenly, I pinned to the wall. By Malfoy.

"Look, what do you want?" I snapped at him.

"This." he said, and leaned in to kiss me. I started to panic, but it was too late. His lips were touching mine, and I was being sucked away by the warmth and awe of Draco Malfoy's kiss.

**Chapter Ten: Hagrid**

As soon as his lips left mine, I ran. I ran and ran and ran. Of course, until I ran into Harry, and Jamie, and Ron, and Hermione, and Janice.

"Rosie!" Jamie yelled, and hugged me.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"What'd he do to you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Rosie! What'd he do to you!" Hermione yelled at me.

"Nothing, ok!" I yelled, and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but just trust me. He did nothing. He followed me, and I guess he lost interest, so he walked away. That's it." I said, and while the girls didn't look convinced, Harry and Ron were.

"Ok, well, we've got Care of Magical Creatures next with the Slytherins.


End file.
